Total World Collide Island
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Dedicated to my idols Kobold Necromancer and Jason Kreger Myers.You know how Tdi was 22 campers,What there were 60 campers and producer. Crossover's between The boondocks, Scooby Doo, American Dad, KND, South park, 6teen, and other's you'll like. please review
1. Contestants

**Summary:twenty eight more campers from around the world join the original twenty-two campers with multiple pairings and a Yuri pairing."**

**Pairings:Tyler/Lindsay,Gwen/Trent,Geoff/Bridgette,Noah/Katie,Duncan/OC/OC,OC/OC,OC/OC/OC/OC,OC/OC**

** Contestants**

**Name:Maddie **

**Age:17**

**Gender:Female**

**Status: President's daughter  
**

**Clothing:Pink mini tube top showing her huge cleavages and belly button,navy blue Chinese mini skirt,six inch heels."**

**Bathing Suit:One piece lavender swimsuit covered with black spots."**

**Appearance:Slender,fair skin,very large breast's bigger than Lindsay's,shoulder length blonde hair tied into two ponytail, pure green eyes,strawberry fingernails, cherry lipstick,a tattoo of a heart with the words I love you mom and dad on here left boob."**

**Height:5,10**

**Likes: Making friends,hanging out with Jaina and Roise, watching stars,and taking photos."**

**Dislikes:Preverts looking at her breasts,stalkers,cheaters,and anyone who thinks there better than everyone else."**

**Bio:Though she's wealthy she tense public school like regular kids. She's quick to make friends with everyone,she wants everyone to know there's more to her than being the an elective child."  
**

**Phobia:Vultures**

**Name:Olivia **

**Age:17**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Emo**

**Clothing:Black skull face sweater,silver cargo pants,golden chanel flat sandals."**

**Bathing Suit:Tan one piece.**

**Appearance: Very pale skin,shoulder length tan brown hair tied into a ponytail,eyes as bright as the summer sun, cut marks on her left and right arm."**

**Height:5,7**

**Likes:Being alone, preforming ritual's,and darkness."  
**

**Dislikes:Being picked on,sunlight,Heather,and tricked."**

**Bio:High School has been nothing but pure hell for her. Students made fun of the way she looked while some would just walk away,she though it get any worst then it already was but it did. Olivia diary was read on the morning intercom ,revealing her darkest secret that was a lesbian everything changed to the very worst after that. Like being stuffed in her locker and nobody would help her,beaten up by other girls,spray painting the word freak all over her locker,the teacher's especially the principal could barley look at her,all this caused her to be very distance for everyone and became insecure and self esteem,which led to the result of her becoming an emotional wreck and cutting herself. Despite her emo nature,Olivia is very sweet and caring towards others,but tenses to get really shy around other girls."**

**Name:Luanne Platter **

**Age:18**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Hair stylist**

**Clothing:midriff-baring green tank top,red spandex cycling shorts,and white athletic shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Red two piece."**

**Appearance:Hourglass figure,shoulder length blonde hair,black eyes,and pale lips."**

**Height:5,10**

**Likes:Play with socks puppet's,and doing peoples hair."**

**Dislikes:Boys harassing her and being insulted."**

**Bio:A hot airhead teen that lives with her aunt,uncle,and cousin. Luanne father has had some issues about her drinking problems so bad he asked her to stay with her sister until things settled down."**

**Phobia: A skeleton**

**Name:Fred Jones Jr  
**

**Age:17**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Trap devisor**

**Clothing:White V-necked sweater over a blue collared shirt,blue jeans,and brown puma cat shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Blue trunks with white stripes at the bottom."**

**Appearance:Short Blonde hair,black pupil eyes,red ascot around his neck."**

**Height:5,11**

**Likes:Traps**

**Dislikes:Traps not working."**

**Bio:Leader of the mystery inc club since childhood,drives the mystery machine and gives the orders. Because his obsessions with traps he is unaware,Daphne has a crush on him."**

**Phobia:Hanging upside down**

**Name:Rosie**

**Age:17**

**Gender: Female**

**Status:Witch**

**Clothing:A black-red velvet dress,non-velvet black-red one inch heels,like Thorn in Scooby Doo and the witch's ghost**

**Bathing suit:Green-yellow two piece."**

**Appearance:Black-pink hair,green eyes,red lipstick,and a red bat shaped necklace."**

**Height:5,10**

**Likes:Maddie,Jaina,reading her spellbook,and casting spells on Heather when she deserve's it."**

**Dislikes:Using her powers to win,Heather using her spellbook for her own selfish desires,and Chef's cooking."**

**Bio:Maddie's sister from a different universe where both her parents were sorceress,inheriting both there power's plus her own making the strongest member in her clan,all though she's powerful she's treat's other's as equal's even humans."**

**Phobia:Dentist**

**Name:Jaina **

**Age:17**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Angel**

**Clothing:A white tank-top, white slanted skirt,and white one inch heels."**

**Bathing suit:Blue-violet two piece."**

**Appearance:White shoulder length hair,snow white eyes,red lipstick,and 30 feet angel wings."**

**Height:5,10**

**Likes:Flying,Courtney getting hurt,scaring Shaggy and Scooby,and ruff housing with Maddie and Roise."**

**Dislikes:Maddie feeling left out,girly girls,popular kids,and Chef."**

**Bio:Like Roise,Jaina is also from another universe unlike her two half sister she a bit of a tomboy and expresses her a lot. On many humorous occupations she'll use her body as a joke,like that fact she wears not bra or panties but doesn't show any remorse or embarrassment if her own nudity."**

**Phobia:Needles**

**Name:Ron Stoppable**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Sidekick**

**Clothing:Black shirt,dark blue pants and shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Baby blue trunks."**

**Appearance:Perpetually mussed blond hair,brown eyes, three freckles one both side of his face,and dark blue gloves."**

**Height:5,5**

**Likes:Bueno Nacho,being with Kim,and wrestling."**

**Dislikes:Monkeys and losing his pants."**

**Bio:An outcast by no choice but his own everyone consider's him a loser. Ron has a few friends who like him for who he is,Kim Possible his best friend who he's known since preschool,Monique,and Rufus his naked mole rat."**

**Phobia:Monkeys**

**Name:Kim Possible**

**Age:14**

**Gender: Female**

**Status:Teen Hero**

**Clothing:A black turtle neck that shows her bellybutton,light brown pants,and black shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Green and blue stripped one piece."**

**Appearance:Slender, shoulder length red hair,green eyes,and black gloves."**

**Height:5,5**

**Likes:Good grades,being commented on her heroism,and cheerleading."**

**Dislikes:Countney,Duncan bulling the other campers,Eva's temper,and humiliating herself."**

**Bio:A high school student and freelance hero/secret agent. She has no secret identity,for the most part her classmates are aware of her work but don't comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school she's cast as one of the popular kids head of her cheerleading squad at school and a straight-A student."**

**Phobia:Lighting**

**Name:Jonesy Garcia**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Womanizer**

**Clothing:A dark purple t-shirt with white words on the front,light blue jeans and brown shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Green yellow trunks."**

**Appearance:Blue black hair,brown eyes,and a trademark bead necklace."**

**Height:6,0**

**Likes:Hot girls,pulling pranks,and making money."**

**Dislikes:Rejection, kicked in the groin,and laughed at."**

**Bio:The tallest member of his group of friends and irresponsible,unlike his friends he has never been able to hold a steady job.**

**Phobia:Blood**

**Name:Wyatt Williams**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Nice guy**

**Clothing:A trademark maroon sweater,green cargo pants,and blue converse shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Bright maroon trunks."**

**Appearance:Brown hair styled into short dreadlocks,and brown eyes."**

**Height:5,8**

**Likes:Coffee,hanging with his friends,Ember's music,and luck."**

**Dislikes:Country music,embarrassing himself,and Chris."**

**Bio: A talented musician and singer that writes his own songs,he been playing a guitar since he was in the fourth grade."**

**Phobia:Rap music**

**Name:Jude Lizowski**

**Age:16**

**Gender: Male**

**Status:Laid back skater**

**Clothing:A creamy white t-shirt,a long sleeve black shirt under,blue jeans with his briefs waistband visible,and dark blue sneakers."**

**Bathing suit:Cool grey trunks."**

**Appearance:Short blonde hair,blue eyes,and a trademark ski cap."**

**Height:5,7**

**Likes:Skateboarding,rock music,fountain diving,and hockey."**

**Dislikes:Punched,Courtney,bathing,and atomic wedgie."**

**Bio:An easygoing teen with a knack for extreme sports. Jude is easily excited and unpredictable that he doesn't take anything seriously his friends even say he takes weird to a whole new level."**

**Phobia:Tuxedo**

**Name: Nikki Wong**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Rebellious punk-rock **

**Clothing:A tattered white shirt with a light green dot on the front,triangle pendant gray cargo jeans,and purple shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Purple two piece."**

**Appearance:Brown eyes,short purple hair,purple eye lashes,purple lipstick,piercing on her nose,eyebrow rings,and four earrings in each ear."**

**Height:5,1**

**Likes:Metal music,Gwen's sense of style,and boy bands."**

**Dislikes:Dresses,chocolate,Jonesy flirting,and Heather."**

**Bio:A short and usually grumpy teen high standards. Nikki is currently working at the Khaki Barn to earn enough money to go traveling! She was once Jonesy girlfriend until she decided breakup him,secretly she deeply regreted that decision."**

**Phobia:Dresses**

**Name: Jen Masterson**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Goody goody**

**Clothing:A Purple hoodie,white skirt,and white sneakers."**

**Bathing suit:Red two piece."**

**Appearance:Blue eyes,shoulder length red hair,and pink lipstink."**

**Height:5,3**

**Likes:Sports,planning for the future,and pop music."**

**Dislikes:Jonesy's prank's,mushrooms,and accidentally exposing herself."**

**Bio:Out of all her friends she the most responsible and a hard worker! Jen works in the Galleria mall foot locker often she her boss would put her in the penalty box for even one single mishap."**

**Phobia:Driving**

**Name:Caitlin Cooke**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Peppy**

**Clothing:A pink shirt,light blue skirt,and pink wedge sandals."**

**Bathing suit:Green two piece."**

**Appearance:Green eyes,short length blonde hair,a trademark butterfly clip,and sky blue eyelashes."**

**Height:5,2**

**Likes:Shopping,cute boys,and being with her friends."**

**Dislikes:Dumping a hot boy,being dumped,and used."**

**Bio:The newest member of the group,Caitlin comes a rich family she was unaware that her credit card had limits. After she maxed out her card she was forced to get a job until she paid back the money she owe,Jen felt great pity for her and helped by giving up job at the lemon stand."**

**Phobia: Bad haircuts**

**Name:Eric Cartman**

**Age:9**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Antagonist **

**Clothing:A red jacket,brown pants,and black shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Red trunks."**

**Appearance:Black eyes,medium brown hair under a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top,yellow gloves,and really fat."**

**Height:3,0**

**Likes:Making fun of others,respect,money,and manipulating the other camper's."**

**Dislikes:Called fat,disrespect,hippies,and losing."**

**Bio:A foul mouthed child that cares little about his friends. Eric has gone through many tactic to either get back at or humiliated someone that crosses him."**

**Phobia:Micheal Myers**

**Name:Kyle Broflovski**

**Age:9**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Jew**

**Clothing:A bright orange green pants, and brown shoes."**

**Bathing suit: light green trunks."**

**Appearance:Black eyes,bright red Jewfro under his green ushanka,and lime green mittens."**

**Height:3,0**

**Likes:Playing,hanging out with Stan,and laughing at Cartman's failure's**

**Dislikes:Cartman,mocked of his Jewish,and Chef cooking."**

**Bio:Born into a Jewish family,Kyle's beliefs are more different than other's that he question's them. Among his friends he has more of a conscience that can easily be taken advantage of."**

**Phobia:Jason Voorhees**

**Name:Stan Marsh**

**Age:9**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Sensible**

**Clothing:A brown jacket with a red collar,blue jeans and black shoes."**

**Bathing suit: Tan trunks."**

**Appearance:Black eyes, short black hair under his blue hat with a red puffball on the top,and red mittens."**

**Height:3,0**

**Likes: Good advise,sword playing,and action movies."**

**Dislikes:Cartman,baseball,and Chris**

**Bio:Amongst his friends Stan shows great leadership whenever that go on one of there crazy adventures. Sometimes he can be gullible enough to believe anything you tell him whenever his feeling depressed or left out."**

**Phobia:Freddy Kruger **

**Name:Kenny McCormick**

**Age:9**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Poor**

**Clothing:An orange snorkel parka,orange pants,and black shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Bright orange trunks."**

**Appearance:Black eyes,messy blonde hair under his hood,and brown gloves."**

**Height:3,0**

**Likes:Anything to earn money."**

**Dislikes:Getting killed."**

**Bio:Unlike his friends Kenny comes from a very poor family,that they eat out the trash or steal food. Despite him being just a kid he seems to know about sex,more then any other kid his age. Though his entire life he has been killed and somehow able to revive himself hours later."**

**Phobia:Leatherface **

**Name:Daphne Blake**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Damsel in distress**

**Clothing:Purple knit skirt,pink tights,and very dressy purple shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Purple two piece."**

**Appearance:Purple pupils,shoulder length orange red hair with a purple headband,and a green scarf around her neck."**

**Height:5,7**

**Likes:Shopping,being with Fred,and the way she looks."**

**Dislikes:any who insults Fred,Chef's food,and her clothes ruin."**

**Bio:Born into a wealthy family she first helped the gang by remodeling her sister old van into the mystery machine. Daphne has been known to fall though trap doors,getting kidnapped or falling though hidden doors by accident whenever she's solving mysteries,the gang even give her the nickname dangerprone Daphne because of her bad luck."**

**Phobia:Wrinkled clothes**

**Name: Shaggy Rogers **

**Age:17**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Beatneck **

**Clothing:Pea green baggy shirt,red bell bottoms,black shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Red and green trunks."**

**Appearance:Black pupils,messy brown hair,and nine small hairs on his chin."**

**Height:6,0**

**Likes:Food and having fun with Scooby."**

**Dislikes:st, being away from Scooby,and called Norville."**

**Bio:A laid back teen who loves to eat,no matter how much he eats he always manages to stay skinny. He can run faster than anyone which is why he is often used as live bait on there mystery solving cases."**

**Phobia:Monsters**

**Name: Velma Dinkley**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Genius**

**Clothing:Orange turtle neck,red shirt,and orange tube socks,and red shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Orange one piece."**

**Appearance:Black eyes over a pair of thick framed square glasses,chin length auburn hair,two red tiny bows on both sides of her hair,and three freckles on both side of her cheeks."**

**Height:4,11**

**Likes:Reading,Shaggy when his not acting stupid,and solving mysteries."**

**Dislikes:Losing her glasses,Shaggy saying like all the time,and Chris endangering her life for amusement."**

**Bio:The youngest and brightest of the gang and always seem to have everything figured out. Secretly she and Shaggy have been dating,although she wishes he would be more opened up about there relationship."**

**Phobia:Clowns**

**Name:Scooby Doo**

**Age:7**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Great Dane**

**Bathing suit:Red polka dotted trunks**

**Appearance:Brown fur,five black spots on his back,black eyes,and a light green collar with his initials around his neck."**

**Height:12 inch**

**Likes:Food,Shaggy,and cooking."**

**Dislikes:Chef's food,losing Shaggy, and danger."**

**Bio:A talking dog that only the gang seems to understand but other people can't. He and Shaggy are the bestest of friends and never go anywhere without each other,however he is unaware of Shaggy and Velma's relationship."**

**Phobia:Monsters**

**Name:Eddy**

**Age:12**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Con Artist **

**Clothing:Yellow bowling shirt,light blue baggy pants with a wallet chain,and plain red shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Blue and yellow trunks."**

**Appearance:Black eyes,three hairs on his head,and a green tongue."**

**Height:4,5**

**Likes:Money,disco music,and Jawbreakers."**

**Dislikes:called short,losing,and Chris."**

**Bio:A greedy loudmouth that care for no one but himself,not even his two friends. The only thing in the world the he loves besides himself is money and will do any twisted scam to get rich."**

**Phobia:Money burned**

**Name:Ed**

**Age:13**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Dimwit**

**Clothing:A red and white stripped shirt,dark blue pants,black shoes."**

**Bathing suit:White polka dotted trunks."**

**Appearance:Green yellow skin,black eyes,a buzz cut of ten black hairs,and a monobrow."**

**Height:4,10**

**Likes:Horror movies,reading comic books,butter toast,and monsters."**

**Dislikes:Anybody being mean to his friends,rabbits,and pain."**

**Bio:A very stupid boy that sometimes saids things at random and possess superhuman strength,so strong he can lift up anything without any effort. His hygiene is very low that when he lift his arms a nasty odar comes out."**

**Phobia:Soap**

**Name:Edd**

**Age:12**

**Gender:male**

**Status:Inventor**

**Clothing:A red/orange t-shirt,purple shorts,very tall red socks,and light blue shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Cadmium green trunks."**

**Appearance:Peach skin,black eyes,and a black sock like ski hat that three black hairs in the back."**

**Height:4,8**

**Likes:Rules,cleanliness, making friends,and jawbreakers."**

**Dislikes:Filthyness,Chef's food,sports,and Eddy sometimes."**

**Bio:A highly intelligent child,no smarter than both Ed and Eddy. Often he tries to get them to do the right thing only to be ignored,must times he's the butt of there pranks,mostly Eddy but no matter what he always remains loyal to them."**

**Phobia:Mud**

**Name:Kuzco**

**Age:18**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Emperor to be**

**Clothing:A red and yellow robe,and black sandals."**

**Bathing suit:Violet red trunks."**

**Appearance:Long black hair,black eyes,two aqua earrings,and a yellow crown on his head."**

**Height;5,5**

**Likes:Being the boss,worshiped,hearing his name,dancing,and Malina."**

**Dislikes:School,touched, not being the center of attention,and ignored."**

**Bio:The ruler of Incas he was selfish and spoiled emperor that cared for no one but himself. One day his adviser tried ****poison him but turn a lama,seeing how there was no other choice she threw him in the river thinking he'drown but he was by a peasant named Pacha who's home he was gonna destroy to build his summer home. Pacha agreed to him only if he agreed not to destroy his home,together he and Kuzco were able turn him human again,however in order for him to stay emperor he had to go to school and pass all his classes."**

**Phobia:Frogs**

**Name:Malina**

**Age:18**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:School reporter**

**Clothing:A red a white school uniform,and rec sandals."**

**Bathing suit:Bright pink two piece."**

**Appearance:Slender,shoulder length short black hair,black eyes,large gold earrings,and a red hair band."**

**Height:5,4**

**Likes:Being the best at everything,Kuzco sometimes, helping others."**

**Dislikes:Not being the best,Kuzco's arrogance,and Chris."**

**Bio:Attends Kuzco academy with Kuzco,she's a straight A student and is well aware that Kuzco has a huge crush on her but doesn't feel the same way. On many different occasion she's tried to teach him everything not all about him."**

**Phobia:Failing**

**Name:Lilo**

**Age:5**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Hula girl**

**Clothing:Red muumuu dress covered with white leaves,and blue sandals."**

**Bathing suit:Red and orange strapped one piece."**

**Appearance:Tan skin,chubby,large almond shaped brown eyes, and shoulder length black hair."**

**Height:3,5**

**Likes:Elvis records,anything that's a bit freaky,Roise,and scary stories."**

**Dislikes:Being told what to do,boring things,and Heather."**

**Bio:Lost both her parents in a car accident which left in the care of her older sibling whom she's shares a love-hate relationship with. Other kids thinks she's weird cause of her obsessions with ghost,alien,and any spooky,however deep down,underneath it she's longs for a friend who understands her."**

**Phobia:Clowns**

**Name:Nani**

**Age:19**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Caretaker **

**Clothing:Blue sleeveless t-shirt that shows her bellybutton,blue jean shorts,white socks,and brown hiking boots."**

**Bathing suit:Blue and green strapped two piece."**

**Appearance:Fair skin,shoulder length black hair, and black eyes."**

**Height:5,6**

**Likes:Surfing,hula dancing,and Lilo most of the time."**

**Dislikes:Lilo disobeying her,Chris making her life defect,and Ezekiel."**

**Bio:After her parents died she was with the burden of supporting herself and her little sister. Nani does everything she can to pay the bills and keep Lilo from being taken away,despite there many arguments she'll do anything to make her sister happy."**

**Phobia:Heights**

**Name: Hayley Smith**

**Age:18**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Hippie**

**Clothing:Gray tank top,blue leather pants,and gold sandals."**

**Bathing suit:Purple two piece."**

**Appearance:Shoulder length black hair,black eyes,green headband with purple stars,peace medallion,belly button pierced,and a white and gold bracelet on her left and right wrist."**

**Height:5,4**

**Likes:Smoking,helping the poor,and a challenge."**

**Dislikes:Meat,Ezekiel,and Guns."**

**Bio:An opened minded college student who fights for what she believes in and a member of the anti gun control club. Because of her liberal beliefs her father does treat like a family member but her mother doesn't seem to mind."**

**Phobia:shot at**

**Name:Steve Smith**

**Age:14**

**Gender:Male**

**Status: Awkward geek**

**Clothing:An open red shirt over a orange t-shirt,blue pants,and white sneakers."**

**Bathing suit:Tufts blue trunks."**

**Appearance:Short Brown eyes over a pair of square glasses,and a butt like chin."**

**Height:4,10**

**Likes:Hot girls,porn magazines,and dressing up as superheros."**

**Dislikes:Losing a hot girl to someone better looking,lied to,and called worthless."**

**Bio:An odd teen with many issues and a social outcast,though he's tried to better himself only to make himself look bad. Unlike his sister his father treats him a family member but doesn't approve that he's a total geek and has tried multiple time to get him to man up."**

**Phobia:Homeo**

**Name:Father**

**Age:30**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:King of evil."**

**Bathing suit:Black trunks with white streaks going down the bottom."**

**Appearance:Silhouette like skin,yellow eyes,and a dark black pipe in his mouth."**

**Height:5,8**

**Likes:Making kids life miserable,obeyed,and winning."**

**Dislikes:Failure,kids,and disobeyed."**

**Bio:The Paternal figure of ultimate authority and archemesis to all kids. When he's enraged or angry fire appears out of his whole entire body,the madder he gets the bigger the flames got."**

**Phobia:Broccoli**

**Name:Daisy Mayhem**

**Age:25**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Hillbilly**

**Clothing:Green tank top an R in the front show her bellybutton,very short blue jeans."**

**Bathing suit:Lime one piece."**

**Appearance:Attractive,shoulder black hair with split ends,black pupils,pink lip stink,and bare foot."**

**Height:5,8**

**Likes:Winning,tricking the other campers,and Heather sometimes."**

**Dislikes:Losing,plans backfiring,and Chris."**

**Bio:Competed in the lympics with a few other bad guys but never played fair,they would always cheat the there way to victory but never won. After they lost the season finals they went there separated ways."**

**Phobia:Yeti **

**Name:Tom Dubois **

**Age:30**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Assistant district attorney **

**Clothing:Dark blue business suit,and black dress shoes."**

**Bathing suit:light brown trunks."**

**Appearance:Light dark skin,brown eyes,and short black hair."**

**Height:5,9**

**Likes:Dancing,singing,and the law."**

**Dislikes:Having to seen someone to jail,thing that illegal,and Chris."**

**Bio:A well respected man of the law not once in his life has he ever done anything to break the law,not even the smallest thing. Aside from being a D.A he supports the gay community."**

**Phobia:Sent to prison and anally raped."**

**Name:Juniper Lee**

**Age:11**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Asian**

**Clothing:A green t-shirt showing her bellybutton,blue jeans,and brown three inch boots."**

**Bathing suit:Red orange two piece."**

**Appearance:Fair skin,brown eyes,shoulder length black hair with a pink highlight bang,and a brown bracelet with four purple gems around her left wrist."**

**Height:4,8**

**Likes:Insulting Heather, good advise,and having a normal life."**

**Dislikes:Heather,Owen farting,and wimps."**

**Bio:Protects her hometown from monsters and demons though she has no magical powers she relies on her speed and strength. Because of responsibilities she hardy has time to hang out with her friends and a normal life."**

**Phobia:Mad dog**

**Name:Penny Proud**

**Age:14**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:spunky**

**Clothing:Red uniform like dress,red shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Pink one piece."**

**Appearance:Light brown skin,black hair tide into pigtails,black eyes,and a mole on the right side of her cheek."**

**Height:4,7**

**Likes:Poetry,cute boys,and sports."**

**Dislikes:Being embarassed,Ezekiel,and pressured."**

**Bio:Is the oldest of three she is often treated like a baby by her parents but her father mostly,though she loves and respects them she sometimes disobey's them and has gotten in trouble."**

**Phobia:Laughed at**

**Name:Monique**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Female**

**Status:Adviser**

**Clothing:Orange red dress,and black boots."**

**Bathing suit:Cool black one piece."**

**Appearance:Long curly black hair,brown eyes,and orange earrings."**

**Height:5,3**

**likes:Hang with Kim and Ron,good looking outfits,and Leshawna."**

**Dislikes:Kim feel sad,Heather's attitude,and bad looking outfits."**

**Bio:Kim's best friend and coworker at club banana she understands how Kim feel when she's not off saving the world and does anything she can to make her feel better about herself."**

**Phobia:Growing old**

**Name:Bobby hill**

**Age:13**

**Gender:Male**

**Status:Prop comic**

**Clothing:Light blue t-shirt,green shorts,and black shoes."**

**Bathing suit:Yellow trunks."**

**Appearance:Fat,short blonde hair,and black eyes."**

**Height:4,11**

**Likes:Making people laugh,sweets,and dancing."**

**Dislikes:Vegetables,exercising,and not being funny."**

**Bio:An odd teenager a that in enjoys comedy enough make a fool of from being a comedian he a few little talents that he's either good at or bad at, numerals of girls his age seem to thinks he's cute when he's being funny."**

**Phobia:Barney**


	2. Not So Happy Campers part 1

**Total World Collide Island  
**

** Chapter 1:Not So Happy Campers part 1**

"Greeting's entire viewing world!"

A man appeared to be in his twenties,has black hair with grey highlights wore a dark blue collared shirt over a white shirt,brown pants,and white sneakers. Pop up in front of the camera standing on a dock near a calm lake staring directly in the camera. He begins to speak once more to the TV viewer."

"Were coming coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa,somewhere in Muskoka,Canada" he said. Then continued on,"I'm your incredible hot sexy host Chris Mclean,dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on,right now."

The host walked down the dock with the camera following his every step."Here's the deal,"Chris said. Originally we had 22 campers sign up to spent eight weeks in this crummy old summer camp. Chris grew a wide smile," But your truly convinced the producers that 22 wouldn't be good enough for the first season and to boost it up,now I have 60 victim to torture,um what I meant was competitors from all across the world.

"While they're here,"Chris says getting back on schedule,"They'll complete in challenges against each other,then have to face the judgment of there fellow campers. Every three days,one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team member's walk the Dock of Shame,take a ride on the Boat of Loser's and leave Total Drama good."

The camera moved to a bonfire pit where Chris was ready to explain the campers will be voted off. "Each week all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow." Chris then ate on of them. "In the end only one will be left standing and be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune,which lets face they'll probably blow in a week."

"In order for them to survive,they'll have to battle furrows grizzly bears,flies,disgusting camp food,and each other." Chris said smiling," we'll be taping there every movement. The host smile grew bigger,imaging the camper going crazy," Who will crumble under the pressure. Find out here on Total Drama Island!"

**(Cue Theme song)**

Welcome back to Total Drama Island," Chris said who was once again standing on the dock preparing for the contestants to arrive. Alright it's time to meet our campers." Whispering slightly to the camera", we told them that they staying at this five-star resort,so if they may seem angry,that's probably why."

"A big yacht appeared next to the dock as unloads the camper it's carrying. The first to arrive was a young female brunette with black square glasses with braces as well wore a green blouse,pink pants,and white shoes. She ran over to Chris and gives him a hug" Oh my gosh,it's so super duper to meet you."

Beth!How's it going,"he says getting her off."

"Y'know I thought you were taller,"Noticing his height!"

The next contestant that came was a lot taller than both Chris and Beth,well built African American he wore a green t-shirt with a D symbol gray shorts and sandals," DJ,Chris says greeting the second camper."

"Yo Chris,"DJ said as gives the host a high five. He then looked around the camp area confused,"Hey you sure this is the right places where the hot tub at."

Yo dog this is it Camp Wawanakwa," Chris replied to the giant. As DJ walked to the other side of the dock with Beth he commented, "Man this place sure looked different on the application form."

"As DJ moved to the end of the dock another female camper had just been let off. She had black hair with some highlights wore a black shirt and skirt with black boots, "Hey Gwen welcome to Total Drama Island, "Chris says."

Gwen quickly realized that this camp ground was where she was going to be staying as she saw both the host and the two other campers. "You mean were staying here? "No replied Chris,"your staying here,I got a trailer with AC."

"I did not sign up for this."

Actually,"Chris said holding up a large stack of papers,"you did."

"After that last statement she grabbed the papers and tore them up. Chris was still smiling, "The great thing about lawyers is," Chris pull out another set of papers, They make lots of copies."

I'm not staying here." Gwen said only to hear the sound of her boat ride leaving. "Jerk!" she shouted as she stomped over to DJ and Beth. "Don't talk me, Gwen says which left Beth's hang wide opened."

"The next two campers to get off the boat were,Lilo and her Older sister Nani, "Aloha I'm Lilo and this is my sister Nani,"the younger sister says introducing herself."

Welcome ladies," Chris says giving them a sadistic smile."

"Lilo how on earth did,I let you talk me into this,"Nani groaned."

Well you're the one who said,you wanna get away from home for a while plus this was only places I could think of,"She said as the two sisters moved to the other side with the other camper. "Aloha I'm Lilo."

"Names DJ!"

I'm Beth!"

"And I'm wishing I stayed at home."

The next campers off the boat were two boys two girls and a dog,"Hi I'm Fred this is Daphne,Velma,Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. "Says the leader

"Greeting mystery incorporated,again thanks for solving that mystery of that Rhino Ghoul still couldn't believe one of the interns tried to get me fired all because I wouldn't give him a raise, "Said the host."

No problem!"

"Like where's the all you can eat buffet we're starved,"Shaggy said as his stomach rumbled."

Reah!Rungry."

"All in do time but for now go stand with the other campers,"Seeing as how they had no choice the mystery solving gang did as they were told "There going to be some serious drama with those guys, "He whispered to the camera."

A loud music sound blared in the distance a teenage with a cowboy hat on and wore a pink unbuttoned shirt light blue jean shorts with sandals was dancing on the top of the boat. Once he reached the dock he jumped off, "Chris Mclean, "Bump fist with the host. "It's an honor to meet you man."

"Geoff,how's going man?"

If they man one more time, "Gwen said in a annoyed tone, "I'm gonna puke!"

"Another teen group had arrived only there were three boys and three girls,"Everyone,let's welcome Jonesy,Jude,Wyatt,Nikki,Jen,and Caitlin."

Chris dude what's up!" Jude shouted at the host in front of him,loved that skateboarding show man,wicked."

"Yes!"Chris exclaimed, "I knew I rock that on a second" ,Chris looked more closely at Jude then he suddenly realized,our voices sound exactly the same."

Whoa dude,I hear it to,"Jude replied sounding surprised then asked,"Are you my long lost brother?"

"No!"

Are you sure?If our are alike then isn't possible we're related?"

"No!"the host shouted, "There are lots of people with similar voice,like our for example."

Oh,so you're not my brother then are you my father?"

"NO!

While this little fiasco was going on the next camper had arrived. She had black hair that went to her black and wore a maroon tank top with tan shorts and sandals. Chris has noticed her arrival, "Heather what's up bra," asked Chris ."

"Whatever," she said walking pasted the host and dissed the other contestants mostly Gwen due to her appearance."

The next boat that came dropped off the Asian girl June," Hey it'd our first preteen contestant June!"

"June give the camp a good look around and had to admit it hadn't been used in years, "I knew it,I just knew it was too good to be true,I should've listened to Jody and gone with her to the beach," she says before moving to the end of the dock next to Gwen, "cool highlights it really suits you and that outfit wicked."

Really?Thanks," Gwen said feeling appreciated one of the camper admire her."

"Hayley and her younger brother Steve were the next let off, "Chris McLean I got a bone to pick with you," Hayley said up in his face."

Is there a problem,"he asked."

"You think,my college roommate says you're a sadistic jackass that enjoys torture people. Though I can't stand her but if what she said is true,I'll beat that smug look off your face!"

Beautiful and tough I see," said someone from the next boat. The new camper appeared to be a bad boy with no respect for authority. He had a green mohawk with many piercings all over his face and a black spiked collar around his neck. He also wore a black esque skull t-shirt over a long sleeve shirt blue shorts and red shoes, " names Duncan sweetie, what's yours ?"

"Hayley could tell that he was coming on to her,but she had to admit he was kind of cute, I'm Hayley."

Hayley huh,cool!What's a smokin hot chick like you doing in a dump like this, "he asked then glared at Chris," That reminds me," Duncan grabbed the host and said to him, "I don't like surprises," he said through gritted teeth in threating tone."

"Chris seemed a bit scared of the delinquent about ready to beat'em up,however he then grow a smirk, "I know he replied. Your parole officer told me if you start acting all violent to give him a call and have you sent back to juvie."

Duncan showed no fear at the thought of being sent back to juvenile hall. He merely sneered releasing his grip then turn back to Hayley, "And as for you,I'll be seeing around the camp fire,babe. "The hippie walked in front him glazing into his light blue eyes."

"Anything time, anywhere,anyplace! Big boy, " she said stroking her fingers though his mohawk. The other campers were a bit taken back how two campers were hitting it off,Chris on the other hand wanted this little scene stop!"

Okay that's enough with the flirting were on a tight schedule as it is. Besides our jock Tyler is here," as Chris said this, a boy in a red track suit with brown hair and a red headband was coming towards the dock. But he wasn't riding on the boat,he was water skiing behind it. As Tyler waved to the group,he lost control of the skis and barreled on the dock and landed face flat in front of the campers."

"Wicked wipe out dude," Jude said in a laidback manner."

Yaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooo," screamed the new camper. Daisy was standing on the rile of the boat with one foot and her arms opened,as the boat reached the dock she hopped off, "Howdy y'all,I'm Daisy."

"Daisy,welcome loud and lovely," he says eyeing the her. He like the other male campers thought for a hillbilly she was quite stunning so much they completely ignored Tyler cries of pain. If they thought,Daisy was cute well they were in for a surprise as the boat drop yet another female contestant. She had long blonde hair with a light blue bandanna on her head,also she wore a long red strapless shirt with a brown cropped tank up over it , an orange mini skirt and brown cowboy boot. The guys with the exception of Chris give her the same look they give,Daisy but what they were staring at mostly was her sizeable chest."

Everyone this is Lindsay," said Chris

"Oh,hi Charlie,"replied Lindsay

My name's Chris!"

"Oops,sorry about that,"Lindsay apologized then walked over to join the other campers."

Attention all peasants your star has arrived," said Kuzco getting off the boat. The other campers all thought along the same line,who does this guy think he is and who's he calling a peasant? Malina who had also exited the boat slapped her hand over face at Kuzco's arrogant's,they had just gotten here and already everyone was sick of him,noticing the glares he was getting from the others."

"Hi there,Kuzco,Malina!," Chris said greeting the two, "Welcome to Total Drama Island."

Hi Chris," said Malina."

"Hey you're ruining the star's scene here!"

Star? No dude,this is my show I'm the host of the show. I'm the star and you're not."

"Well of course I'm the star,I'm the emperor."

Uh Kuzco your not emperor until graduate!"

"They don't have to know that!"

Okay you two move along, it's time to welcome our next contest," said the host. Next to be let off was,Jaina,both Chris and the other campers give her an odd stare do to the fact she had wings on her back."

"Hi everyone,I'm Jaina," she said giving them a smile."

Jaina,"said Chris looking at her wings, "hi,what's up with those wings,bra?"

"Oh these,I had'em since I was baby," was all she said before joining the others."

Okay then," he says still wonder how she had wings! Getting back on track,it was time to introduce the next three campers as Ed,Eddy ran off the boat expect for Double D who was struggling to moved,due to to the fact he was carrying a refrigerator over his head."

"Assistance please," the sock head ed boy cried, " Eddy must I be the one to carry this refrigerator?"

Aw quit your complaining sock head," Eddy replied," your the one who said bring what was only necessary,besides you need to pull your weight more."

"But Eddy this things weighs a ton," he stated then turn to Ed, "Ed can you please give me a hand?"

I like chickens," he exclaimed."

"Jonesy,June,Fred,and Tyler helped Double D move the fridge off and carried it to the end. Chris begin to speak, " Our surfer girl,Bridgette is here," he exclaimed. Bridgette had long blonde hair tied to a ponytail also she wore a light blue hoodie knee length jean shorts and tan sandals."

Hey guys," she said, " what's up."

"This ain't Malibu,sweetheart, " Duncan said."

I thought we were going to be on a beach, " Bridgette replied."

"We are," Chris exclaimed. After that statement she then noticed how polluted the water was with garbage and soda cans,as made her way to the edge of the dock she accidentally hit Chris in the back of the head with her surfboard. Next be to let off was a boy with a blue torque as well as a blue hoodie blue jeans and green shoes."

Ezekiel," Chris said still rubbing the back of his head, " what's up."

"I think I see a bird,eh," he said staring up in the sky,not knowing that meant. The others were like wonder his he been living isolation."

Look dude," said Chris trying to get him yo understand, " I know you don't get out much,been homeschooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prairie people,just don't say much of anything and don't try not to get kick off on the first day."

"Bobby and his hot but airheaded cousin Luanne were the next to arrive. Hello,I'm Bobby," he says."

And my name is,Luanne," she says moving her shoulders side to side, not noticing making her boobs jiggle."

"Welcome dude and dudette," said Chris."

Excuse me,Mr,but um where's the hair salon?"

"Chris look at the blond like was she serious!, " I'll tell you later,for now it's time to our the competitor, Noah. Noah wore a sweater vest green shorts and green shoes, the egg headed give the current campers an unimpressed look then at,Chris."

You remember that list I emailed you about my life threating allergies,right?"

"Yeah,I'm sure someone did."

Thanks," Noah replied sarcastically. The know it all then walked over to Duncan, "Nice piercings you do the you do them yourself or against your will."

"Myself, you want one," said Duncan as he grabbed,Noah's lip and a needle."

No thanks can I have my lip back,"he asked and Duncan let go, " thanks."

"What's up y'all,Leshawna's in the house," said a large heavy set African American girl. Leshawna had about shoulder length black hair tied to a ponytail,also she wore light tan yellow/tan large hoop earrings the same color t-shirt with four red kumquats on the front capris jeans and brown sandals. As she walked down the down she wanted to give the other camper a chance to back out. Y'all might as just give up now and go home," she said, " I came to win."

Like hell are you,yea fat ugly bitch,Cartman said from the boat overconfident,behind him were his friends Stan,Kyle and Kenny. As the four boys got off the boat,again Cartman ridiculed the others, "yea that's right,I'm gonna beat every last one of you asshole so you better get ready to lose."

"Will you shut up,fat ass," said Kyle. " we just got here and you're already pissing everyone off."

Hey,don't call me fat yea** f#beeping** Jew."

"Dudes enough," said Stan trying to keep the two from arguing then turn to the current campers, " sorry about,Cartman his an Idiot."

Hey y'all said Penny as she hopped off the boat and did a split. The camp and Chris couldn't help but give her a around of applause, " Thanks I've been working on that move for weeks"

"Cute and loud,I see she'll probably make it to the finals if she's lucky,"Chris whispered to camera before hearing the sounds of someone breathing down his neck. As he turned around there was a lanky nerd with orange hair tick black glasses he wore a blue t-shirt with a hamburger in the front leather green pants and white and blue shoes, " welcome to camp,Harold."

So we're competing at the wasteland of a summer camp,not on stage." he asked."

"Yeah," Chris said couldn't help but fell weird with him around, " this is were it all takes places."

Awesome," pumped up his fist, " this is much more favorable to my mad skills. He then stood next to,Leshawna and give her a friendly smile while she wasn't looking." Next came two girls, both of them wore black and white striped shirts pinks shorts and sandals. The only difference was that one was thin and the other one was fat."

"Katie and Sadie,welcome ladies," said Chris."

Hey,Chris," they said in unison then skipped to the end of the dock. A young woman with brown shoulder length hair freckles above her nose she wore a tight grey mid length shirt over white shirt slightly longer tight olive green capris and high heels."

"Greeting fellow competitors nice to meet you all, she says, " I'm Courtney,try hard not to cry after I've beaten you."

Excuse me," Velma said, " just what make you so sure you'll win?"

"Because I happen to a C.I.T.,she said getting clueless looks from the others, "it mean Counselor In Training."

Don't you mean Chicken in Training," said Noah getting a few laughs."

"Counselor," she screamed, " it's Counselor in Training."

What's up ladies,I'm the Comister but you can call me,Cody. Cody had well kept brown hair he wore a collared shirt blue jeans and light brown shoes. As walked down the dock he winked at every girl including Heather."

"Wahoo! Yeah I'm here, shouted a giant tubby teenager. He had blond hair he wore a white t-shirt with a blue maple leaf in the front light green shorts and yellow shoes. The chubby teen give the host a bone crushing bear hug, " Hi I'm,Owen."

Owen, dude could you please let me go,Chris said losing his breathe."

"Oops." he says letting him go, " sorry about that."

Hey fatso move it,you're in my way," shouted the next camper. She had black hair tied to a ponytail and she wore a blue jump suit with blue shoes. She give no mind to the campers thinking they were weak and useless and could easily beat them no problem. Then she find herself being hugged by Owen."

"Hey I'm Owen," he said squishing her tighter."

Hey Eva," said Chris breathing hard."

"Get this wide load off me before I,oh wow who's that,Eva asked with an awe stare the same could be said for the other girls and Owen. Stepping off the boat was a well attractive male with black hair he wore a green shirt blue jeans and light green sandals. The girls and Owen still stare at the eye candy like they were under a love spell,like they've seen a god. All the other male campers give him looks of envy and jealousy."

Yo Justin," greeted Chris, " what's up bro."

"Not much."

"Just to let you know,we picked you completely based on your looks ans charms,"

I can live with that."

"The next three campers were the world famous hero,Kim Possible, her sidekick Ron,and Monique."

," said Chris, " Good to see yea."

"Hey Chris," said Kim, " thanks for letting us be on your show."

It's the least I could I could do,after you saved a ship load of my hair gel how could I refuse."

"Oh my god, shouted Bridgette as ran up to Kim with June,Penny,Lilo, and Steve behind her, " Your Kim Possible,I can't believe I'm meeting you for the fist time in person. My friends at school are gonna be so jealous."

Always great to see a fan," Kim said as she hi-fived each of them."

"Hey Stoppable," Duncan said as he came up to Ron then grabbed by his shirt, " remember me."

Of course I do," Ron said, " your that criminal I stopped from escaping juvie."

"Good and thanks to you, I got more time added to my sentence. Now get ready for that beating I promised you."

Before Duncan could even hit'em, Chris stopped him by introducing the next camper. He had black hair he wore a green shirt with black hand print in the front black pants and green yellow shoes. Everyone let's welcome our musician,Trent."

"Hey Chris," Trent said bumping fist with him before he went to the end of the dock and stood next to,Gwen who he trade smiles with."

And here comes our special contest,"said Chris making the current campers wonder why this camper so special, " here all the way from,Washington D.C our world's one and only child,Maddie."

"As she got off the nearly every males eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they glazed at her double D sized cups like they were about to drool," Hello there it's nice to meet you all, "she said then noticed her half sister, "Jaina?"

Maddie!"

"Jaina," Maddie said before the two ran each other the hugged, " what you doing here,it's been ages."

Things got little boring back home," she says, " so I decided how you were doing but when I got there, mom said they you had signed up for some reality show I thought it might be fun so here I am."

"Hm I guess good minds do think alike,said a new voice Maddie and Jaina turned around and saw there third sister Roise, " has it really been ten years cause it feels like I had only seen you two yesterday."

Maddie and Jaina then broke out of there hug and rushed over and hugged,Roise however there reunion was interrupted by a wave of fire passing them. McLean," shouted Father getting off the boat ignoring the weird look everyone was giving him, " you said that there wouldn't be any kids here."

"Oh sorry couldn't be helped," he said to the villain."

Hey Chris Hi other people I don't know yet," a girl said from the boat she shoulder length orange curly hair she wore a tight green sleeveless shirt a light green skirt and green shoes. As she jumped off the boat she hit her chin on the dock and fell in the others begin to laugh until Maddie ran up to were she fell in."

"Are you ok,she asked."

Man that felt so good," she said, " I haven't felt pain like that since I wrestled that twenty foot crocodile and let me tell yea he put up one heck of a fight and I was in the hospital for months but end the end I won and now I've got a crocodile coat hang in my thanks helping me up,I'm Izzy."

"Okay time to meet to the next guy," said Chris, "Please welcome,Tom."

As Tom walked on the dock he waved to his fellow campers then looked at camp ground and smiled. Being here takes me back to my childhood," he said. Chris thanks for letting me be here I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome dude," he said, " as long as you promise not to sue."

As long as it's legal," Tom replied."

"The last camper that arrived as the emo,Olivia as got off the boat she didn't bother intruding herself but wonder what the others thought of her. Heather scoffs and said," Great just what we need another goth girl."

She not goth she an Emo there's a difference,replied Gwen."

"Who cares she's a total freak anyway."

Olivia felt as though she was back at school,was this truly we they all thought of her as well she wonder. Then she got a little surprise, Maddie had elbowed Heather telling her that wasn't a nice thing to say then she came towards her."

"Don't listen her,Maddie said as held her hand out, " my names Maddie and you are."

This was the first in years someones ever stuck up for let alone be nice to her. Olivia was unsure rather she could trust her or not but as glazed into her eyes something to told her that she could be trusted, " I'm Olivia she said excepting her hand."

"Well now that you'll all here,Chris said before being interrupted the sound blow horn from private yacht."

Who's that," Jen asked,"

"Maybe it's another camper," replied Caitlin."

Impossible there's only suppose to be just sixty of you,"said Chris wonder how it was going then he looked like he was about to wet himself as a young man in his twenties with short black hair and he wore a business."

"Hello,Chris!"

Mr. Colin," Chris said though a force smile, " what bring you here? Not that your not welcome here or anything,it's always a pleasure to have a producer on the show."

" And I'll be here as ofter as I can," said the producer, " just to make sure everything goes correctly and keep your sadistic tendencies under control,we don't want another mishap like the last time do we."

It wasn't all that bad."

"You made a little boy run through a minefield while being chased by tiger,lord knows he's going to need years of theory just get over the shock. If it wasn't for your contract I would've had you fired but for your sake you best control yourself one little mess up and it's going out of your pay check,are we clear?"

Crystal clear," said Chris as he's left eye twitched, " okay I'm gonna need you contestants to come to this side of dock, I need to get everyone picture."

"The campers made there way to the other side as both Chris and Colin jumped on the boat,once they were all posed they then stared at the camera," Alright everyone say camp Wawanakwa or just Wawankwa."

"Wawanakwa-ahhhh!"

As Chris took the photo, the dock collapsed under the weight of the sixty campers. As they climbed out of the water,Chris again addressed them," Okay campers he said grinning at them, " get yourselves dried off and meet me by the campfire in an hour."

"This is going long competition," said the producer."


	3. Not So Happy Campers part 2

**Total World Collide Island  
**

** Chapter 2:Not So Happy Campers part 2**

"After the sixty campers were all washed up,they were all gathered by the campfire pit where Chris was about to explain to rules of the game to them. Although most of them felt confidented they win with ease while some however were nervous namely,Olivia. Here she was on natural TV with billions of people watching her,she then felt a comfort hand on her shoulder the Emo got a worried look from,Maddie."

Are you alright?" she asked," You seem a little paler."

"I'm just a little nervous that's all!" Olivia replied."

Listen." she said. "I know being on TV can be a bit frighting at first but don't let the pressure get to you. Try thinking of it as an interview."

"The Emo smiled at the blondes words of encouragement. "Thank you."

Your welcome."

"Alright time to get this show on the road!" Chris begin ."First I'd like to Camp Wawanakwa

Get to the point McLean," Father said impatient."

"As I was saying." he continued. "This is Camp Wawanakwa your home for the next four months. The campers around you will be your cabin-mates,your competition,and maybe even your friends."

Duncan threatened Harold with a fist."

"Cartman flipped off Hayley who then Kicked him on the ground."

Jonesy wicked at Maddie who give him a hands off."

"Lindsay smiled at Tyler.'

And Jaina panted Shaggy then quickly putted them back up."

"The camper who manages to last the longest,without getting voted off will win a grand prize of one hundred thousand dollars. As he said this,Eddy had money signs in his eyes as he imagined all the jaw breakers he could buy."

So you mean out of sixty of us,only one of us will the winner and fifty nine of us will be the loser?" Roise asked."

"Correct!"

"Ha cake walk! exclaimed Daisy. "I'll win this no problem."

Keep dreaming cowgirl,if anyones winning here it's gonna be me." said Courtney."

"That's really funny coming from a Chicken." Jaina said as the other's pointed and laughed at Courtney."

Counselor!" she screamed as her face turned red ready to explode. "It's Counselor,I was a Counselor in Training."

"Don't get your feather's in a ruffled,Chicken in Training." said Hayley."

Take that back."

"Make me,bitch!"

Chris can please get on with it? I'd like to show these losers what a C.I.T made of."

"Hold on there,bra before you get all hostel." he says not wanting her to make anymore outburst. "Now then I'd like to discuss the the two different teams you'll be assigned to."

Teams?You said we were competing against each other,not teaming up. "Heather said."

"True you'll be on teams,that is until fourty of you are eliminated. While the lucky twenty remaining campers will continue on in the finals,and as for that sleeping arrangements you'll each two separate cabins girls one sides and boys the other."

Can she be on my team?" asked Duncan pointing at Hayley. "Cause I'd like a bed with her."

"Shaggy then spoke up. "Like can me and Scoob have a room food?"

Reah." says the dog."

"As the Emperor I demand a private room." said Kuzco."

Seeing what she was going to be dealing with,Gwen slapped her hand over her face. "This cannot be happening."

"Owen then grabbed both her and Nani in a headlock. "Come on guys,it'll be like a big sleepover." he said."

Oh joy." Gwen said in a dull tone."

"You can say that again." Nani replied."

Now then as I call out your names." Chris said as he got out a sheet of paper," you'll be assigned to the Screaming Gophers first off is Noah, Owen, Cody, Heather, Beth, Katie, Gwen,Justin,Leshawna,Lindsay,Cartman,Father,Fred,Daphne,Lilo,Kenny,Maddie,Olivia,Roise,Jonesy,Nikki,Caitlon,Bobby,Penny,Ed,Eddy,June,Hayley,and lastly Monique."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." screamed both Katie and Sadie as everyone covered there ears."

Why are you separate us." cried Sadie."

"One I'm the host." Chris began." Two most importantly because I said so."

But

"Shut up already." Daisy said becoming annoyed. "So your friends on the other big deal,it's not like it's the end of the world."

As for the rest of you DJ, Harold, Eva, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Sadie, Izzy, Ezekiel, Tyler, Daisy, Nani, Kyle ,Stan, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Kim, Ron, Tom, Jaina ,Double D ,Jen ,Jude, Wyatt, Steve ,Luanne Malina ,and Kuzco. "You will be known as the Killer Bass."

"Hey,Chris can I switch teams?" Duncan asked."

No! said Chris. "You'll stay with the teams you've been assigned to."

"Nuts!"

Aw don't sad donkey wonky." Hayley said. "I'll make it up to you,after I win that prize money."

"Excuse me." he says. "Just what makes you so sure you'll win?"

I've got my way."

"Don't be so sure about that,sweetie. That cash is as good as mine."

Keep dreaming,pen face!"

"Freedom fighting bitch!"

Law breaker!"

"Butt brain!"

Jerkweed!"

"Monkey face!"

Punk ass!"

"Jack ass!"

Mr. Colin,Chris and the two teams, watched them exchange insults as there heads swing back and fourth. Soon the two stopped arguing then growled at each other,Duncan grabbed Hayley by her shoulders then kissed right on the lips. Hayley don't hesitate to kiss him back as they continued making out they had forgotten everyone around them."

"First they were arguing now they're sucking face. "Noah says not really caring."

That's so romantic." says Lindsay."

"So not." said Heather disgusted of there relationship. "There not even on the same team!"

Hey sockhead bring that refrigerator to our cabin." said Eddy!"

"Sorry no can do." said Chris. "That fridge is property of the Killer Bass."

What!But that's my refrigerator it came from my house."

"True but since Double D was the one carrying it and is on the other,it belongs to them now."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

** Chris- This is the confession cam. Here the campers can share there innermost thoughts to the viewing audience. Or if they want to get something off their chest, who they for who they want voted off the most."**

**Gwen- Okay so far this places suck and to add insult to injury,the wonder twins can't stand being apart for more than twenty minutes."**

**Lindsay-(Facing the toilet) I don't see a camera in here!"**

**Double D- Well it is rather unfortunate I'm teamed up with Ed and Eddy. The three of have always been together on many of our Edventures, but now I'm a single Ed. Perhaps maybe I can may friends with new teammates!"**

**Eddy- CHRIS MCLEAN YOU JERK!"**

**Ed- Butter Toast!"**

**Bobby- Hi Mom Hi Dad!"**

**Hayley&Duncan-(Still making out then fall over)."**

**Courtney- As long as I'm teamed up with them, I best make the best of it."**

**Owen- Hey everyone I got something to say. It's important to let you do what it is. (he farts and laughs)."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"The sixty campers grabbed their bags and headed for there cabins. Maddie and Roise waved at Jaina and wished her luck as they felt saddened having to go up against their half sister. Duncan parted lips with Hayley and told her not to get eliminated. As for Katie and Sadie were hugging and crying for not being together."

* * *

**(Gopher Girls)**

"This places looks like it hasn't be cleaned since the stone age." said Heather as she and the other female teammates entered the cabin."

Hey Drama Queen deal with it." says Gwen unpacking her stuff."

"Oh shut up weird goth girl."

No why don't you shut up," said Roise as she sat on the top buck staring at the ceiling. "The last thing,I need is you complaining all the time."

"Isn't Syler the cutest?" Lindsay says who's in a conversion with,Hayley."

His names Tyler and he's not." she replied. "Duncan is!"

"You can't be serious!" Nikki said listening to the two gossip."

Hell yeah he's a real badass,plus he's got a record."

"Well girl I don't trust that little criminal!" said Leshawna. "He's up to something."

Yeah he's nothing but trouble." said Caitlon. "Now Justin's a hottie,I think he might be the one."

"Caitlon this is fifty the one this year,and everytime you go out with one either you or he dumps you."

I know but this time,I'm sure of it."

"Lucky!" Penny muttured"

Olivia sat on one of the bottom bucks,not even bothering to unpack. "Now why so glum?" Maddie asked."

"It's nothing I just don't see the point." she replied. "This is an elimination game,I might be the first to go so why bother."

The blonde sat down beside her as she put arm around her. Which made her blush deeper than before. "Try not to be so negative all time and try being positive,who knows you just might win this."

"The Emo don't responded but smiled as she nodded her head. "Um,Maddie do you wanna be buck mates with me?"

Sure,I don't see why not!" she said as she help Olivia unpack."

"Oh,Sadie I miss much!" cried Katie hugging her pillow tightly."

Well you just let it go," shouted Heather. "If you don't quit your babbling,you're gonna be sleeping outside."

"I wonder how the guys are?" said Monique."

* * *

**(Gopher Boys)**

"What're you doing?" Jonesy asked as he and the other boys watched Fred tie a hammer to the top buck."

Building a trap." he replied. "My room full'em."

"What I want to know is why!" said Noah."

I like building trap"

"Making traps for a living,very creative." said Eddy thinking of using his ideas for his scams."

Pretty dumb if you ask me." Father said."

"What I'm more interested in are the chicks!" Cody said."

Chicken!" Ed screamed happily. "I love chickens."

"He was talking about the girls,lumpy." said Eddy."

I'm just glad it's just us guys know what I mean?" said Owen get some odd stares."

"Dude you are so totlly gay!" said Cartman."

* * *

**(Bass Boys)**

"Man it's heavy." Jude said as he Ron,Tyler,DJ,and Steve carried the fridge to the end of the corner. "But then again having our own personal refrigerator is awesome."

Like you said it." says Shaggy as he got a box of donuts out of his sports bag. "More food the better,right Scoob?"

"Reah!" he says."

I've seen a place like this,eh!" Ezekiel said giving the room a look around."

"Dude serious." said Stan. "Have you been living in the woods or something?"

I live on a farm,I'm homeschooled,eh."

"Homeschooled?" asked Kyle."

It mean he doesn't attend public school." Tom answered. "But is taunt at home."

"If you're homeschooled then,why sign up on a reality show?" Wyatt asked."

My parents thought I should interact with other teens,eh!" he said."

"Well I bet you must glad,to be out and meet new people?" says Tom."

Geoff walked inside and greeted is roommates. "Yup dudes you ready to party?"

"How can you think of partying at a time like this?" said Duncan. "We've got a serious problem and what's worst it's on our on team."

Like what?" Shaggy asked."

"Courtney!" Duncan snapped." She been going on and on,I'm a C.I.T this and I'm a C.I.T that. We need get raid her."

Double D then spoke out being the voice of reason. "Perhaps but maybe with all the Counselor Training she endured,it might be what this team needs."

"You sound as if like having her around!"

I'm onlythinking for the good of the team."

* * *

**(Bass Girls)**

"The girls thought they were in a nightmare but sadly were not after they finished settling in Courtney was preaching on why she's fit to be the teams leader. Though needless to say they were becoming more and more disgusted with her even the world famous Kim possible she was never the type to dislike someone before for even knowing them but right now she looked like she was about to scream."

I'm glad you all things my way,you have to after all I was a C.I.T."

"Oh for crying out loud will you just shut up." Daisy snapped finally couldn't take it anymore."

Hey that's no way to talk to your team captain."

"Your not team captain!" Your annoying that's what you are."

You take that back,this instant."

"You ain't my ma!"

Well I suppose I'm not,but if were I wouldn't let you come on natural TV looking like that."

"Daisy looked down at her outfit true be told it was a little relieving for a woman her age. "So I can dress anyway I want to."

Whatever just get it together."

"Having to had enough Jaina hopped off buck then headed for the door but Courtney stopped her by holding her arm. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Somewhere a little more Chicken free." Jaina replied."

"Oh no your not,we've got to discuss our team strategy if we're going to beat the Screaming Gophers."

Well do it without me I'm gone."

"No you won't."

Watch me." Jaina said before she flipped Courtney over her shoulder then left."

* * *

**Will the Killer Bass be able to win there up coming challenge?"**

**How long can they stand Courtney?"**

**And switch will win?**


	4. Not So Happy Campers part 3

**Total World Collide Island  
**

** Chapter 3:Not So Happy Campers part 3**

"At the newly rebuild dock Jaina sat on the edge as she kicked her bare feet in the water. Jaina thought never once in her life she could actually hate someone but she did,not only was Courtney bossy but annoying as well it was bad enough they shared the same and on the same team as well. As she laid her head back to watch the sky she then noticed that Gwen was standing over her. "What are you doing here?" she asked."

I could ask you the same thing!" Gwen says."

"If you must I needed to get away from Mrs Chicken in Training!"

Knowing who she was referring to. "Oh you mean Courtney? She given you a hard time?"

"Like you wouldn't believe,she's a major pain in the ass I just wanna scream."

And here I thought,I was the one with problems. My teams full of jerks."

"Gwen soon regretted saying those words as Jaina stood up lift her up off the ground. " Listen here and listen good,don't you ever talk that way about my sisters. I may not be on the same team as them,but that doesn't mean I defend them,if you ever so much as insult either one of them I'll make you wish you've never met me,got it?"

The goth didn't respond but nodded!"

"Good!" was all she said before drop her down flat."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen- Okay maybe I was be a little inconsiderate of me. I just hate this place so much and I'm not even sure I can get along with my teammates!"**

**Jaina(Frowning)- I can tell Gwen's a good person she just has a few issues to work out.(gets a playfully look on her face) Secretly I make jokes about Maddie's boobs,like her boobs are so big she's got boobs for brains.(She laughs hysterically before falling over)**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Shaggy sat outside the Bass cabin eating a bag of chips when Velma come out from her side and spotted her boyfriend stuffing his face as usual. She sigh a bit and thought the two of them could spend some time together."

Hi Shaggy!"

"Like,hi there Velma!" Shaggy says before dumping the whole bag in his mouth then swallowed it all. "Man those were good,now I could go for a pizza or double cheese burger with triple the fries."

The auburn haired genius shake her in disappointment. "Shaggy wouldn't you rather do something else,besides eating?"

"Like what?"

For starter's you and I could doing,together alone with no one else."

"Velma says as she was about to kiss him on the lips,however Shaggy gently pushed her back a little. "Like not so close,Velma someone will see."

So what we're on a reality show,so what if the world knows?"

"It's not that it's Scooby Doo,he's my best friend! I'd like to tell'em but I'm just waiting for the right time!"

Oh brother," she said sounding both annoyed and upset. "Shaggy have we been together?"

"Um let's see,it's May and before that was April

Four months!"

Oh yeah,I like totally forget."

Shaggy I think now's a good time to tell Scooby,or if you prefer I'll tell'em? Oh Scooby." Velma call out as Shaggy starting panicking,lucky for him she was cut off by Chris."

"Attention campers please report to the main lodge,lunch is served!" the host said through a loudspeaker."

Like you heard the loudspeaker,it's chaw it." Shaggy said as he and the other left their cabins and headed for the mass hall."

"Wonder what we're having?" asked June."

Don't know,but I could sure go for a hotdog!" said Jonesy."

"I wouldn't waste your breathe,if I were you." said Rosie who had her face in strange looking book with pentagram symbol in the front cover. "From the looks of these place,I can seriously doubt who ever our cook is has any cooking skills."

You're just being paranoid," said Kim. "I'm sure the food,will be to die for."

Monique add her two cents. "Yeah!It's not like there we'll be eating garbage."

* * *

**(Mass Hall)**

"LISTEN UP!"

A very tall about six foot four muscular African American male in a chef's outfit was standing behind a counter,given the campers an I am serious look. A few of the campers stared at him like,was this guy just let out of prison or did he escape? He then begin to speak again. "I serve it three times a day,and you will eat it three times a day." he shouted. "Grab a tray,get your food,and sit your butts down now!"

"Someone needs a chill pill." whispered Jonesy as Eddy snickered."

What's that," screamed Chef. "come closer son,I didn't hear you."

"I said,I can't wait tryout for the basketball team!"

I'm sure you do."

"As the campers moved up the line,they were beyond disgusted by the Sloppy Jone,a bowl of raw rice,and juice Chef was serving asked Chef for something with more sugar because he has hypoglycemic,but he told the nerd to sit his butt down or he'd throw him down. Stan looked horrified at what he was supposed to eat and then asked Kyle. "Dude,aren't all black chefs with the name Chef supposed to be good cooks?"

I think it's only the nice ones." replied Kyle as the two sat down."

"When all the campers had there food and sat down at there team table,some of them tried to eat. Nikki was the first taste the raw rice but after she did,her face turned green as held both hands over her mouth before running out the door. The sounds of vomit could be heard through out the entire island. The purple haired teen walked back in,looking pale as a ghost, "I think my appetite just died."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Monique- Okay I may have exaggerated a bit about the food."**

**Double D- How can they expect us to eat this a cursed pasty?"**

**Gwen- If this is what,I'm forced to eat I might as will starve to death**

**Nikki(Looks ill)- I've never eaten anything that bad in my life! I'm not sure how long I can take this place,if I have to eat anything like at again I gonna (Stomach hurls) Oh god (Vomits again)**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Are you trying to kill us with this crap?" Hayley asked

Yeah!" Daisy protested. "This looks like the kind of slop my one eye pig would eat."

"And I thought Grandma Stuffum's food was terrible," said Father., "but this is just sick and wrong,who taught you how cook anyway a hobo?"

Even my daddy's Proud snacks sound good about now!" Penny said."

"Chef's left eye begin twitching with annoyance,what happened next was a surprise. A tray hit him dead in the face as it slowly slipped down he's face was covered with Sloppy Joe in he's eyes and raw rice over his mouth. The angered chef whip it off. "Alright which one of you maggots throw that tray at me?" Nobody said a word,Rosie on the or hand was still reading her book to even listen."

"One of you hit me with that tray and I demand to know who!"

It was me!"

"Chef glared at Jaina before saying. "May I ask why?"

Simple!" Jaina began. "One your food suck,two you're butt ugly,and three most importantly I hate you."

"A few of the campers thought she was nuts insulting Chef like that,but they had to give her credit for standing up to him. "If I hurt your feelings while that's too bad, I don't care and I'm not apologizing either. You wanna call yourself a chef then learn how to cook,you bald head sucker!"

Ha burn she got you good." said Penny."

"That's one way way to kill someones ego." said Jen, "can't say I'm surprised,I was about to say something myself."

Sis don't you think,you went a little far?" Maddie said."

"Oh please don't tell me you're feeling sympathy for this chump? It's not like anyone here likes his food!"

As Jaina says this,Owen was wolfing it all down. "Hm delicious can I can I have some more?"

"I stand corrected! Hey Chef baldy make yourself useful and order me a pizza,I'm starving here I'd appreciate something more decent." Just as she finished that sentence a clever over her head and almost cut off the top part of her hair. "Hey what the big head idea? That were you tryin do cut my head?" Jaina said says to Chef,who was now wielding a large butcher knife."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Jaina- I don't get what's that guy's deal is? I was just honest,not my fault he's cooking sucks."**

**Nani- This one time,Lilo cooked macaroni and cheese. And it tasted remotely to this."**

**Bobby- I may never eat again!"**

**Shaggy& Scooby- Shaggy - Like what I won't give for rib sandwich with clam chowder and pot roast."**

**Scooby- Rnd rhicken,roast rurkey,runa ralad(Licks his lips)**

**Chef(Arms crossed)- I slave over a hot stave for sixty ungrateful brats,at least tubby appreciate my cooking."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"The blonde haired presidential child knew things would only get worse if she didn't calm down. She then turned to her other half sister and whispered. "Rosie can you please do something about,Jaina before she gets in one of her moods?"

Sure!" the witch said as she called out her sister."Hey Jaina?"

"What!"

You hungry for a pizza?"

"The angel's eye widen know what she was about to do."Oh yeah,I want a large pepperoni with spanish meatballs,mushrooms,baby leeks,eggplants,and red peppers."

Alright one Large pepperoni spanish meatball mushroom baby leeks eggplant red pepper pizza coming right up,"Rosie's then glowed blue then in a flash of light a pizza box appeared in her hands, "Ta Ta your pizza is here."

"Thank you sister!" she said as take a slice."

The camper and Chef eyes widen look they were about to pop out of their sockets Leshawna was the first to speak. "Girl how'd you do that?Your eyes turn blue and made a pizza out of thin air."

"Rosie was about answer the plus size sister when Bobby shouted with glee. "A magician you're a magician,can you pull a rabbit out of a hat. Or do a sawing in half trick."

No!Because I'm not a magician,I'm a witch."

"Heather scoffed as she said. "Oh please your a total fake. Witches don't even exist."

Then explain how I made that pizza?"

"Anyone smart enough can see though cheap trick like that. It's all done with smoke and mirror's."

It was then that Harold spoke out. "That's no trick I've ever seen! I've been to Magic Steve's Magical Magic Camp for years and he's never done any glowy eyes trick."

"Believe what you want Harbrain,I still say she's a fraud."

The queen bee didn't know it but she was adding fuel to the fire insulting like that. As much she wanted to seen her flying sky high she thought of another solution. "So you think I'm a fake huh,will then if I weren't a then could I not do this,"Again the girls eyes glowed blue as a blue aura surrounded Heather before she was transformed into a frog but she still had her hair."Still think I'm not a witch,frog face?"

"What did you do to me?" Heather said as she croaked at every word."

Jinkies!" Velma said in a surprised tone having solved a lot of mystery involving bad guy's dressed in costumes using holograms and invisible wires but this was unbelievable. "You really are a witch."

"If I haven't seen with my own eyes,I won't believed it." said Gwen dumbfound."

You're telling me." said Kim. "I've saved the world hundreds of times and faced dangerous foe's,but this the biggest surprise in my life."

"It's not that big a deal,I mean look at Jaina she's an angel. It never did occur to anyone the wings were an easy hint."

Yeah but that still doesn't explain those powers and how you three can possibly be related." said Caitlin

"Completely were not," Jaina says before eating another slice of pizza, "we each have different father's but we share the same mother."

Before more question could be asked,Heather croaked out loud giving everyone's attention. "Change me back,change me back now."

"Fine!"

With the snap of her fingers,Heather was back to her old self standing on her hands and feet. The queen bee glared at the witch that said,I will make you pay for this. Rosie glared back at her saying cross me again and I'll make you wish never met me."

"Chris walked into the mess hall unaware of the event that happen. "So how lunch?"

Terrible dude." said Jude."

"Well finish up,because your challenge begins in one hour." Chris said as held up one finger."

What do you think they will make us do?" asked Katie fearfully."

"It's our first challenge," said Kuzco reassured. "how hard can it be?"

Malina slapped her hand over her face."We're doomed,congratulation you've jinxed us."

"What? What the big deal?"

Dude you said the forbidden word." said Kyle."

"Forbidden word?" Ezekiel asked."

Remembering the torque wearing boy was homeschooled Kim enlightened him. "It's whenever you're in a bad solution never say the words how hard could it be. or how could this get any worse. Cause if you do it'll could back to haunt you."

"That's so stupid,what of the odds of that happening?"

* * *

"An hour later the contestant's changed into their swim suits and were now standing on top of a cliff staring down! Kuzco got a few angry glares both the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers."

Nice going asshole." said Cartman."

"Next time do us all a favor and keep your trap shut." Daisy said."

Camper's your first challenge starts now," Chris begin, "this challenge here is three fold your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake. If you look down you'll see two targets areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake filled up with hungry bloodthirsty man eating sharks," as he said these two sharks jumped above water and back in

"What!" Heather shrieked."

Your kidding,right." said Leshawna a little scared."

"Inside that area is a safe zone," Chris continued ignoring the two, "for each member of your team that jumps there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. In each crate are supplies that you will need to complete the second part of the challenge,building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a hot tub party tonight. The loser's will be sending someone home."

And that's not all," said walking beside Chris, "since I'll be here as often as possible,I decide to make every challenge interesting with a T.D.I.M.V.C A award."

"T.D.I.M.V.C?" June asked."

Total Drama Island Most Valuable Camper," he explained, "for each winning team I'll determine who has shown the best of effort for there team. It'll also include a thousand dollar cash card,which can only be use on the total drama island cell phone and order anything you'd like,heck you can even get a plasma screen. Both the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers clapped and cheered at the of being rewarded for all the hard work they'll be doing. Chris scowled at the producer before he turned to the campers with a fake smile."

"First off is the Killer Bass!"

Like that's a long drop." said Shaggy frighted. "Can't we do something a little dangerous?"

"No!Chris beamed."

Suck it up you big baby." shouted Courtney."

"But there are sharks down,we'll be eaten alive."

Don't worry guys." said Owen in a reassuring way. "I heard that these shows always make the interns do all the dangerous stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"We have to test the stunts," Chris said to Chef who was wearing purple trunks, "you know that."

Why me?Do I look like an intern?"

"No,but the ones we had are all in the hospital. Go on and jump you big chicken."

Chef then put on his goggles and says. "They don't pay me a enough for this. Chef then did a double flip jump into the lake lucky for'em he landed safely,but not in the safe zone. Quickly he swimmed as fast as he could as a pair of sharks chased him until he ran on shore."

"Well that seems safe enough."

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"I don't care who goes first,I just wanna win." said Daisy."

Like forget it," Shaggy says shaking his head, "I'm not jump'in,not no way not no how!"

"Re rither!" Scooby said along side his best friend."

Jaina grew a sinister smile as got great idea, "Hey Shaggy,Scooby I got something for ya,"As the stared at the angel her eyes turn blood red all her teeth turned to shape fangs and her body turn grey and scaly. She now looked liked a monster catfish and roared scaring Shaggy and Scooby that they jump off the cliff and into the safe zone, "I love doing that." she said changing back."

"That's one hot chick I wouldn't go out with." Jonesy whispered to Trent who nodded."

Alright!My turn, I'm gonna do a triple sky dive!" shouted Tyler as he ran back a few steps then ran forward and dived off. He made it to the safe zone unfortunately he hit one of the buoy then slide off."

"Wahoo!" shouted Geoff as he dived pumping up his fist."

Look out below." Eva said as she fell."

"Duncan just fell silently with his arms crossed."

Cannonball!" screamed Jaina."

"Yaaaahooooooo!" scream Daisy excited."

Cowabunga!" shouted Steve."

"Jude,Jen,and Wyatt all jumped holding hands as they fell!"

Sorry guy's I can't do this,I'm afraid of heights." said Nani as bowed her head down feeling a shamed."

"It's okay," said Tom as he put his hand on her shoulder, "If you don't want to,you don't have to."

Thanks!"

"Since you refuse to jump," Chris said as he held up a hat shaped like a chicken, "you must now wear these chicken hat."

I can't jump either!" said DJ."

"Two chickens for the price of one." Chris said as he put a chicken hat on both Nani and DJ's head."

Ezekiel was the next one to jump of the cliff he hit the side of it though and goes spinning in the lake,Lucky for'em he splashed in th safe zone scoring another point for his team. Kuzco jumped in after his crush,Malina made it of course Kuzco however didn't. Stan and Kyle dived in together and both made it to the safe zone. Being a surfer Bridgette had no problem diving. Luanne's dive was more like acrobat sadly she missed the zone."

"I'm not jumping without Katie." said Sadie pouting."

No!I've already told you,she's on the other team."

"Can't she switch someone?" Rosie asked."

I'll switch teams with her." said Izzy eager."

"Alright!Fine Katie your on the Killer Bass Izzy you're with the Screaming Gophers," said an annoyed Chris as the twins jumped safely in the lake."

The twins then jumped safely in to the lake."

"As expected Kim made a perfect dive,Ron's only problem was he lost his trunks on the way down. Tom did a belly flop and made it safe,Velma dived in with Double D due to him being scared. This left only Harold and Courtney."

Yes!Finally time to show off my mad skills." said the nerd as dived. Unfortunately when Harold hit the water he did a split,causing serious damage to his sensitve area. His screams even made the sharks wince in pain."

"Oh," Chris says with a sadistic smile, "I hate when that happens."

Excuse me Chris," said Courtney. " I have a medical condition."

"And kind of condition?" he asked

A condition that prevents me from jumping of cliffs," she says

"You can chicken out if want." said a smiling Chris. "If you don't you might end up costing your team the win and they'll probably hate you."

It's a calculated risk," she says with a confidence smile, "I've seen the other team and I'm betting fifteen of them won't jump." The entire Gopher team glared at the CIT for that last statement. The Killer Bass couldn't help but feel rather disappointed and angry at her."

"Suit yourself then." Chris handed her a chicken hat as she went down to join her team."

Okay now," said Chris as he tallied up the results, " we have twenty-seven jumpers and three chicken. Gophers you're up and if you can beat there score,I'll give you carts to move your crates."

"Nice!" stated Trent."

And just to make things more fun," Chris continued , "for anyone that's jumps will receive two points for there team,if anyone refuses five points will be deducted."

"WHAT!" shouted Hayley."

You can't be serious," said Penny , "that just isn't fair."

"My show, "he says , "my rules."

There's no need to worry," said Maddie, " it's like my friend, Dana always says no matter how things my be never give up."

"Heather scoffs and says. "No way, I'm not doing this!"

And just why not?" asked Father."

"Natural TV," said Heather, " I'll get my hair wet."

You've got to be kidding me." said Nikki as Rosie slapped her hand forehead."

"I don't care," said Leshawna confronting Heather, "I'm not losin this challenge just because,you got that fake weed hair wet."

Back off you,heavyset junky."

"Spoil rich little daddy's girl."

Well at least I'm beautiful and popular," Heather smirk, "unlike you,you worthless street rapping lard butt."

"The other's gasped in shock at that last comment,Leshawna look about really to strangle the queen bee. Maddie may not have not liked Heather but still she did won't her teammates fight. As she about try to and break them up,however Olivia came in between the two. "Guy's,enough we're get nowhere like this."

Leshawna,still ticked but was more reliable then give the emo a smile as she nodded."

"Heather roughly pull her to the ground,which cause her to skin her right arm then says. "Get your ugly face out of my pretty face,freak-o."

Olivia looked back up at her as she said this and cried. Maddie a has resented fighting but to see her friend and fellow teammate mistreated,caused her great anger. The blonde then walked until she was face to face her. "Listen here and listen good you spoiled brat,I don't care if you're popular or not don't you ever do that to her again," she snapped , "now get your lazy butt down this cliff."

"Heather was a bit taken back by the blonde change in attitude,first she seemed nice and friendly now she was scary. How she was not backing down,"Make me! she says before she knew,Lashawna had her by the arms and Maddie grabbed her legs as they swung off."

AHHHHHHHH!screamed Heather."

"Lands in the safe zone."

* * *

**Maddie(Concerned)- I honestly don't know what came over me,usually I'm polite but when I saw Olivia hurt I just exploded with anger."**

**Heather(Wet and angry)- They're going to pay!"**

**Penny- Why is it,I've got feeling we've made a mortal enemy? And what's worst it's on our team."**

* * *

"Leshawna, Maddie!" shouted Heather, "you two are so dead for this."

Hey!" Leshawna shouted back, "just be grateful we didn't feed you to the sharks. Now I just hope I can make it to." She then jumped and landed next to Heather, "Whew made it!"

"Maddie walked over to Olivia,who was still crying a little, "Are you alright?" asked the blonde as kneed down looking at that cut."

I'll be okay," she said rubbing her eyes, "it's nothing serious."

"Rosie think you can take a look at this?"

Sure!" replied the witch as she not only notice the bruise mark but several other cuts as well, hold still this'll take only a second. Her hands glowed blue as the cut begin to shrink until it disappeared, "there all done."

"Thank you!"

Your welcome."

"Maddie!" she says in a soft spoken tone, "I'm a little nerves could you jump with me?"

Okay!" she says as she held the other girls hand then jumped in safe."

"I thought this was going to be a talent competition." said a frightened Lindsey."

Yeah," said Chris with a fake laugh, "No

"Lindsey screamed as she was falling."

Gwen shouted, "Why did I sign up for this?"

"Cody flapped like a fish out of water as he dived."

Look at me Eddy," Ed said as he flopped his arms, " I'm a chicken."

"Shut up Ed he says falling behind him.'

Banzai!" yelled June."

"When Cartman jump down he had difficulty staying a float due too his weight,but he still managed to swim to the boat."

Justin was the next jumper as he dived into the water it was outside of the safe zone. His teammates shouted for him the swim to the boat,Justin turned to see that the sharks were coming right for him. Just as it seem he was about to be,eaten alive the sharks stopped and looked more closely at him there eyes turned to hearts. Instead of a boat,Justin got on one of the sharks back and rode it to the shore."

"Wow!" the producer commented. "Never thought I'd see sharks could be attracted to a human male."

I'm sorry guy's," said Beth accepting the chicken hat, "I don't think I can do this. I'm scared."

"Coward!" said Father before jumping to score the points they've lost."

Like Duncan,Hayley fell silently while falling with her arms crossed."

"Izzy's jump was more like sky diving but as falling she yelled out similar to Tarzan."

Jonesy,Nikki, and Caitlin jump the same way their friends did,but only in a circle."

"Daphne jumped the same as Fred. While she had attention focus on her admirer,and like Tyler she hit one of the buoy which made everyone wince again. Fred help her on the boat as she covered her forehead,which had a bruise mark."

Lilo dived with her eyes closed kind of like,Pocahontas except she did it cannon ball style. Even so she still made and got an applause,not only from her team but the Killer Bass as well for her performance,Nani on the other hand scolded her saying don't ever do that again."

"Check this everyone," Bobby said as grabbed the back of his trunks tightly then jumped, "the self wedgie dive. However he pulled his trunks so hard it ripped without him knowing,but the other did and they pointed and laughed at him,Bobby laughed as well having no idea they were actually laughing about that big hole trunks.**"**

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Chris(Smiling)- That little stunt may have boost some ratings. Every reality show needs comedy and Bobby sure give the viewing world a good laugh."**

**Cartman- Dudes that has got to be even funnier then the time Wendy give herself breast implants,what a stupid bitch."**

**Eddy- That chump could be useful to me."**

**Luanne- Sorry aunt Peggy,sorry uncle Hank. Bobby ripped his pants."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Rosie used her magic levitate herself up in the sky out of sight then falls down like torpedo,which caused a minor tidal wave that splashed everyone on land .As climbed the boat she engulfed by a hug from Maddie,who congratulations her."

Monique dived like one of the elite swimmers,but it was a little off as it caused her to go over the safe zone. Soon as she hit the water,Monique quickly swam as fast as she could."

"Alright guy's let's do this." said Trent as high fived Noah and Penny before the three did a triple dive. Too for Noah he went outside the safe zone unlike Penny and Trent,which only left two member's Kenny and Owen."

Up next was Kenny and like a few others,Kenny dived outside the the safe zone. Then the poor parka wearing boy noticed fins circling around him as he let out a muffled scream the sharks dragged him underwater. Several moments later a mauled and chewn up Kenny was thown on the shore in front of the contestants."

"Oh my god!" shouted Stan, " They killed Kenny."

You bastards!" Kyle shouted as the sharks used toothpicks to clean some of the flesh out."

"Well," said a disgusted but smiling Chris., "that was rather unfortunate,poor Kenny," he turns to Owen. "Since your teams in the lead there's really no need for you to jump,sure you'll lose points but you'll still be in the lead."

No," Owen says sounding serious, " I'll do it,Kenny died leading our team to victory. Now I'm jumping to avenge him."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Owen- Normally I'd would have been scared to jump,I'm not a strong swimmer(Because serious) But as I watch Kenny died,I had to avenge him."**

**Kim(Amused)-Jumping to avenge a fallen that's so noble."**

**Gwen- If he jumps,he's gonna die!"**

**Kyle- He better hope that he makes it,cause he doesn't he'll end up like Kenny."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Kenny," Owen says looking into the sky, "if you can hear me,this is for you. He ran back a couple of steps then ran back at full speed and jumps, after falling a thousand feet Owen's belly flop into the water it sent a tidal wave much bigger than the one Rosie made,not only did soaked but the sharks were thrown on land."

The winner's are the Screaming Gophers!" Chris shouted through a megaphone."

"As his team cheer for him,the Killer Bass were really upset!" Owen however noticed something wrong, "Um guys I think,I lost the bathing suit." All the females present let out a cry in disgust."

Gophers! Chris says again with the megaphone, "load your crates in the carts and head for the camp ground. Once you're there get starting building your hot tub,"sadistic grin, "Killer Bass you'll have to carry yours the old fashion way,with your hands and you better hurry it's a long walk to camp."

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"The Gophers were way a head of the Killer Bass thanks to the carts they've won. As they rolled the carts,Penny walked up to Rosie who was chatting with Beth and Daphne still wanted answers about what happened earlier, "Hey Rosie you still haven't explain those powers you have."

I've alright told you,I'm a witch." Rosie said."

"I know that," said Penny," but I can't help there's more your not tell."

Rosie looked at the spunky teen and smiled, "You pretty persistent you know that. Alright I'll you everything, I'm sure you've heard of parallel universe? The world is made up of multiple reality's for example. In this world mom meet her husband when she was in high school about the same age we are,months later she give birth to Maddie. In my world, my mother found an old spellbook in a pawnshop,at first she thought it was a fake until she cast her first spell. Everyday mom practice her spell casting one she meet my father Matt. A warlock he came from a clan of sorcerer's,anyway my mother loved him the minute she saw him of course to prove herself worthy to marry him. It was tough at first but she proved herself,months later she give birth to me. I was considered the most powerful member of my clan. As for Jaina her father was an archangel from another planet they were forbidden to have anything to do with humans,however he break the law and was banished as punishment but that didn't matter to as long as he could be with his love. The following months later Jaina was born. And that's how each of use was born."

"That's one heck of a tale," says Gwen surprised, " but wait how did you three even meet?"

That's a story for another time," she said, "right now,we're wasting time staying her."

"Everyone nodding at that and continued there way to camp. Leshawna moved over Maddie," Can I ask you one last things?"

Okay!" the blonde replied, "What is it?"

"In the lodge you mentioned something about,Jaina mood. What was that about?"

It's this," she began to explain, "whenever she's in a foul mood she get's violent. And when she get's violent she get's to fighting,I bad feel bad for her being on the same team as that girl Courtney."

You and me both," says a worried Leshawna, "I hope she doesn't do anything to push her over the edge."

"If she does,I wouldn't wanna be her."

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"Things were not looking so good for them as they were still far behind. A few of there members had trouble moving there crates,namely Double D,Steve,Shaggy,Scooby,Stan and Kyle. Due to them be too short or weak."

Like,man these are heavy." said Shaggy as he Scooby and Steve toted one of the crates."

"If we had those carts," Steve says struggling, "this be a lot easier."

Shut up nerd," said Duncan, "if I hear anymore complains from anyone,they're gonna have to answer to my fist."

"You're not the boss of me!"

I will be after,I turn your face upside down."

"Bring it on dickweed! Steve says putting up his fist, "I'll kick butt so hard you won't be able to sit down."

The punk merely slapped the awkward geek across the face and then wailed like a baby. He continued to wail until Daisy said. "Shut your yelp yea big baby. We got a challenge win,so quit your whining."

"But he hit me." the nerd said rubbing his cheeks."

I don't care if he punched yea in the gut." she said annoyed."

"Pick up the paste you slacker's," shouted Courtney, "we're far behind as it is,I'm not about losing this challenge."

Oh shut up you ugly bitch." said Stan given fed up with her."

"What did you say?"

I said shut up you ugly fat bitch,"

"Oh dear!" said a worried Double D."

You take that back," Courtney screamed, "you take it back now."

"No! said Stan not backing down, "I won't take it back,I meant what I said."

I am a CIT," she says through gritted teeth, "I'm a Counselor in Training. And you will show the proper respect."

"Gotta hell bitch." Stan replied."

Courtney's face turned red as she was about to scream something,she noticed Jaina leaving then ran in front of her."

"Just were do you think you're going now?"

None of your business," she said pushing her aside, "Get out of my,Chicken in Training."

"Again Courtney blocked her way."

You're not going anywhere," the CIT said getting angrier with her. "except back to moving those crates."

"Forget it!I'm sick of this island,I'm sick of the cabins,and more importantly I'm sick of you. You're the biggest pain in the ass on this entire planet,now move outta my way."

Make me!"

"Courtney soon wished she hadn't said that as the last thing she saw as Jaina fist. Jaina had punched her so hard she flew back about five feet unconscious with a black eye,the others were shocked at that they saw."

When you see Chris,"Jaina says leaving her team, tell'em I quit."

"Jaina spread her wings flew away,wanting nothing to do her ex teammates or this reality show. As the remaining members of the Killer Bass watch her fly away they wondered should they even bother to continue with the challenge."

Dudes," said Stan," ever get the feeling sometimes teamwork just isn't worth it?'

"Definitely!" Kim replied."

* * *

**Will Jaina reconsider quiting?"**

** Can the Killer Bass make a comeback?"**

**Who will take on the role of leadership?**

**Author's notes:I would've had this chapter up a lot sooner but there was a family emergency that needed my attention."**


	5. Not So Happy Campers part 4

**Total World Collide Island  
**

** Chapter 4:Not So Happy Campers part 4**

"Sorry for the long delay,I was coming up with some new ideas."

Here's the last chapter of the first challenge."

"The next few challenges will be full of action and danger."

And there'll definitely be some Heather bashing as well."

* * *

**( Screaming Gophers) **

"The Gopher team who was still in the lead were getting closer to the campsite and the Bass team was nowhere in sight. The devious villain,Father thought how easily they've beaten the other team however he wanted to be sure their victory continued,and for that to happen he was going to need a few henchmen to do his dirty work. Little did he know Heather thought of ways that she'll make her way to the finals,first she need a secret alliance with a few of teammates the only question was who?"

Gwen was a little behind her team deep in thought wishing she wasn't here and at some fancy resort. She felt a little petrified about the first part of there challenge they won and she only imagine how terrifying the next will be. The goth then bumped into something or rather someone,June fell face flat on the ground with Gwen's on top of her."

"Sorry about that," she says rubbing her head before getting up then offered a hand. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

It's okay," the Asian girl says accepting the hand then becomes concerned, "what's eaten you? You look a little down."

"Gwen scowled before saying."I would be if I wasn't here,this place is awful the food taste like crap,our cabins sucks,and to to top it all off Chris want us to look like idiot's for his own excitement!"

Can't argue with you there. I only signed up for this show cause and thought it be fun and exciting, my best friend Jody warned me not to come she said that I might get more than I bargained for and she was right."

"At let you weren't dared to be here."

You join on a dare?" June said sounding surprised."

"Gwen nodded and replied."Yep my little brother."

Ouch,little brother's what can you do about'em? But look on the bright side of things."

"What's so bright about this dump?" Gwen asked wanting to know what fellow camper and teammate was getting at."

Well for one thing our parents aren't here meaning we pretty much do what we want,like stay up later than we normally do,and if we can win many challenges as possible we can use that thousand dollar gift card to get whatever it is we may need,for as long as we're here."

"Gwen thought for a minute and realized that the preteen was right,perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she first thought maybe she might be able to enjoy herself despite the life threatening challenges."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen-(Amused) For a preteen June's alright, I guess maybe I should be a bit more positive. (slightly frowns) Sounds easier said than done and while I'm at it I should try getting to know Rosie and Maddie."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"HEY YOU TWO," Father screamed, "QUIT SLOW POKING AROUND,WE HAVE A CHALLENGE TO WIN."

We're going,jeez take a chill pill." June said before she and Gwen ducked over a fireball be thrown!"

"What's your deal,you don't have to do that!" Gwen stated."

This time it was Heather who shouted out,"Then hurry it up already your waste time,the more time we waste the more time the Bass team will catch up to use."

"I'm here to win,not lose!" Eddy added."

Hold your horse we're coming! Man I wish I was teamed up with the Killer Bass,at least I won't have to deal with Mrs drama queen."

"True but then you'd have to deal Courtney,and frankly she one of the least people I'd wanna be teamed up with."

As they continued moving,Heather was thinking of ways to get back at Maddie and Leshawna especially Rosie but had to be extremely careful around her. Perhaps that spellbook of her's could be useful to her benefit. They reached the campground no later than 10 minutes."

"Hey guy's I can see the campsite!" says Cody."We made it."

Switch is more than I say for the Loser Bass." Cartman gloated."

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"It had taken Courtney a little over half an hour regain conscious but when she did she leashed out at them,then order them to get their sorry butts gear and get those crates to the campground."

How much farther,eh? asked the prairie boy as he,Tyler and Tom pushed one of crates."

"Still a long ways to go!" Tom answered. "it should take us a while until we get there."

Tyler then muttered."And it's all because of Courtney,she's done nothing but order us around."

"Word,she's ready bossy! But still she's a girl and girls need our help,eh

Tom and Tyler stopped pushing the crate as the were somewhat surprised by his response."

"What for?" says the jock."

Well girls weren't as strong as guy's are." Ezekiel replied."

"The three then heard what sounded like someone clearing their throat," Oh really,is that a fact?"

It was the world famous heroine Kim possible who had said this,however she didn't seem the least upset but curious. She understood that Ezekiel was home schooled an doesn't have much experience about the real world,and thought she should let him explain."

"Kim turned to Tom and Tyler and says."You two go on head, I'd like to have a talk with Ezekiel in private."

You're not hurt'em are you said a concerned Tom."

"No I supply wanna ask him a few questions,is all."

Courtney comes by and shouts." What's the hold up, time's wasting!"

"Keep your shirt we're going,come on Ezekiel let's go!"

And where do you two think your going?"

"For your information,it's somewhere quiet and private." answered the hero."

What she said,eh!"

"The CIT watched the two leave then Tyler left soon after implying he needed to use the bathroom as did both Katie and Sadie. Tom noticed the angered look Courtney was sending the prairie boy and had a shocking conclusion,could Courtney have overheard what Ezekiel said and if she did she would try and have him eliminated. All he could do was hope she didn't."

* * *

**(Campground)**

"The Gophers had a rather difficult time unloading there crates,it was due to them having to use their mouths to open them. The other's had trouble but Izzy,Ed and Lilo didn't soon all the crates were opened and they were ready to begin building there hot tube."

Hey check it out," said Owen as he held some two by four. Justin pulled out some tools and a pool liner. As Maddie and Rosie were digging through one of the crates,Heather comes up for a talk."

"Hi girls," Heather said with a fake friendly smile. "I'd like a word with you two,if you don't mind."

And just do you want?" asked Rosie eyes flashed blue at the sight of her."

"I'd like to apologize for my behaver earlier," the queen bee continued."it was terribly wrong of me and I you can forgive me?"

Okay,I accept your apology." Maddie said through a smile. "And I to would like to apologize for thrown you off the cliff."

"Don't mention it!"

While they watched her go, Rosie asked Maddie, "Did you really believe all that crap she said?"

"As if! the blond replied. "I know her kind and they don't know then meaning of the word,sorry."

Definitely! We're going to need to be careful around her."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather-(Gruesome smile) The closer my enemies are the closer I can eliminate them,by the end of this show I'll have bags full of money with my name on it and these fifty-nine loser's crying to there moms."**

**Eddy-Maybe having Double D on the other team won't be so bad,if he's with them I can get'em to throw a few challenges for me and that cash is as good as mine."**

**Rosie-If Heather were smart she'd no better not to mess with me,cause I can do worse then change her into a frog!"**

**Ed(Goofy grin)-Butter Toast."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"About an hour later the Bass team reached the campground and to there horror the Gopher team had already gotten started building there hot tube,Courtney screamed in frustration at her teammates. Leshawna had noticed several of there team members were missing."

Hey y'all,a'int you missin a couple of white girls and boy?"

"Katie and Sadie squatted in poison ivy and they're sitting in a lake." answered Bridgette. "Kim went of with Ezekiel somewhere."

And what about Jaina,where is she?" Maddie asked with concern."

"That winged bat sister of yours punched for no odd reason,then flew away."

That's not quite true," Ron begin." don't she get sick of you ordering her around,then punched you and flew away?"

"Shut up will you,they don't need to know about that." the CIT whispered."

Hey can you keep it down out,I'm trying trying to get some sleep here."

"The Bass and Gopher team saw Jaina standing in the door way of the girl side cabin. Then Kim and Ezekiel had arrived,Ezekiel looked sadden as he had his head down in shame."

Eva shouted."IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO,WHERE'VE YOU BEEN IN THE WOODS MAKING OUT?"

"No wasn't that at all." Kim said blushing a little. "We were just having one of those talks about school,right Ezekiel?"

Yeah!" he said in a rather depressed tone."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Kim- My little talk talk with Ezekiel wasn't a very pleasant one the reason thinks women aren't as tough was because of the TV shows he watch were women were weak and helpless as a kid. And worse of all that what he's been told his whole life. I can only imagine what else he was taught,it's a good thing I was the only girl who heard what he said."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Tom watched as the other team continued building there tub and were close to being finished. Tom felt envies towards them and back to days when he used to teach a youth basketball team,he wanted young boy's to experience a miracle moments like in that movie The Mighty Ducks but sadly they lost every game. Now he felt as thou he was reliving those days only on a reality show."

Listen up team it's not to late," he shouted as stepped on top of one of the crates."I know we're behind but we can turn this around and have ourselves a party to remember until we're old and warn out,now who's with me?"

"Duncan was using his knife to crave a skull on the wall."

Shaggy and Scooby were wolfing down a bag of chips."

"Jaina was playing with her wings."

Ezekiel was still depressed."

"The D.A. heard clapping but from his team but the Gopher team,despite being on opposite teams they couldn't help but give him an applause not even the villain Father."

Nice speech," mocked Heather. "Though I suggest you might get yourself, some teammates that might actually listen to you."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen-I can't help but sorry for Tom,being teamed up with the wonder twins,a no talented jock, a boy and his dog who only want to eat,a guy who think every things all about him, and a bossy CIT."**

**Heather-He could be a problem,I'll have to be sure to take care of him before the finals."**

**Courtney-(Ticked) How dare that wannabe trying to steal my role as team leader,I'm the only one capable of leading this group,me and me alone."**

**Malina- That speech was really enthusiastic,if I were voting for best Total Drama Island camper I'd vote for Tom in a heartbeat. Which is more then I could say for Courtney."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Listen up guy's," Courtney says with voice of authority, " we have a hot tube to finish and we need a project manger,since I was a CIT it's only fair that I take roll as team captain. Any objections?"

Most of them wanted to protest but time was running out fast,so cast aside dislike they had of the CIT and got to work. Kim saw Courtney give Ezekiel a hateful look as she watch him and Jude set the the pieces together,she silently gasped as realized that she had heard Ezekiel sexist comment earlier and if they lost she would no doubt out him to save herself from being voted off."

"Ezekiel wasn't a bad person just naive boy who needed proper guidance and don't have enough experience about the real,and that was something he needed help with the most. Still she to be ready in case Courtney may decide to out him."

* * *

"About two hours later both team had finished building there hot tubes, and Chris was prepared to judge the winning team."

The Screaming Gophers hot tube was in perfect condition."

"With the intelligent's of Noah and Cody's the two their hot tub built in less then an hour,not to mention June's strength helped keep the wood in place while Trent put the the nails in."

The Killer Bass hot tube was a bit broken down and had to use duck tape around the wood with holes in it."

"Because of Courtney Bossing everyone around and didn't do anything to help, they built a rather raggedy hot tub. Jaina don't even participate due to that she couldn't stand Courtney,Chris tabbed the hot tub a few times to see if it was stable but it soon fell into pieces."

Well Judging this,I can honestly say that the winner's of this challenge are the Screaming Gophers." said the host as the Gophers cheered for there first victory but the Bass groan at there defect."

"He then turns to the Bass and says in a disappointed tone." As for you Killer Bass you'll have to seen someone home tonight,sucks you."

The producer then presented the T.D.I.M.V.C medal and the thousand dollar gift card. "Now then it is my honor to award the winning team with the T.D.I.M.V.C medal and the winner is

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Owen for avenging a fallen teammate and facing his fear."

Wahoo sweet," he shouted with excitement. "say,how many donuts can I buy with a thousand dollar's?"

"Cody take out his calculator," About five hundred donuts." Owen again shouted with glee but the Killer Bass could only watch at what could have been their victory."

* * *

**(Mass Hall)**

"So who do we vote off?" asked Jen."

Why not Jaina,she bailed out on use." said Eva narrowing her eyes."

"Well excuse me for living,it's not like it's my fault we lost."

Like,she's got my vote." said Shaggy afraid about what she did on the cliff."

"Reah,ret's rote ref rer rff!" says Scooby Doo. "Other then shape shift into a monster she cracked her knuckles,"If anyone of you dick weeds even thinks about voting for me I'll beat you within a inch of your life,understand?"

They all nodded in fear in the fitness buffet Eva was afraid!"

"I suggest we get rid of one of the three chickens." says Duncan pointing at DJ,Nani,and Courtney."

What? Courtney screamed. "Why?

"If I'm not mistaken you three are the only ones wearing chicken hats,it be best one of the none jumps goes," he pointed out . "Of course if we ever have to lift something heavy like a trunk or a boulder,I say we keep the big guy and being afraid of heights is normal almost everyone,so I say we lose the Chicken."

Courtney slammed her fist down," You can't vote me off I'm a CIT,you need me."

"No we don't!" Harold scoffs."

The CIT points at the home schooled boy who sat with Tyler and Kim," He's the one who should voted off."

"Ezekiel jerked up!" What? Me?

Why him?" asked Velma. "He didn't do anything."

"Oh yes he did,he's a sexist I overheard him say girls aren't as strong as guy's

Tom's eyes widened in horror." This is bad!" he thought to himself."

"Every girl in the room give the prairie boy an angry look. Kim fear came truth not had Courtney heard him but she outed him as well to save herself." Don't listen guy's she's lying,Courtney's just scared she might get eliminated."

Courtney narrowed her eyes at before taking out a tape recorder, "Oh really then,care to explain this, she plays the recorder and Ezekiel sexist comment is heard. After it finished Eva's face was blood red."

"I'M GONNA RING YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK YOU SEXIST TWERP." she screamed before jumps up and starts strangling him."

The Bass table was now a war zone and no doubt Courtney may have prevented herself from being kicked off. Kim needed to think fast to save Ezekiel before the elimination ceremony."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Kim-(Upset) Can you believe her, she was eavesdropping him the whole time and recorded it. She could have easily been listening to anyone else conversion and blackmailed them,that low real low(Calms down a bit) Now if I can only convince the other girls to vote for Courtney insisted of Ezekiel,and I think I know who'll help me."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

**(Bonfire Ceremony)**

"The Killer Bass were no gathered around the campfire and Chris held a plate full of marshmallows,whoever didn't get one will be out off the game for good."

You've all cast your votes and made you decision, I have only fifty-nine marshmallows on this plate when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow tonight tonight must immediately walk the dock of shame,boarded the boat of loser's and you can't ever come back. The first marshmallow goes to

DJ

Harold

Eva

Geoff

Bridgette

Duncan

Katie

Sadie

Tyler

Daisy

Nani

Kyle

Stan

Shaggy

Scooby

Kim

Ron

Tom

Velma

Jen

Jude

Wyatt

Double D

Kuzco

Malina

Luanne

Steve

Jaina

"Each one of them got up and got there marshmallow,which only left Courtney and Ezekiel. "This is the final marshmallow of the night and it goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ezekiel

"You mean I'm not gonna the first one voted off?" he asked as ran to get his marshmallow."

Courtney the dock of shame waits,and serious I can't say I'm surprised bossing your teammates around not cool."

"What! screamed Courtney. " You all choice this sexist pig over me, I used to be a CIT. I was a Counselor in Training."

Chef Hatchet restrain her!"

"Chef appeared and dragged Courtney to the loser boat with the CIT screaming and demanding the votes to be recounted."

And as for the rest of you,you're safe for now."

"Ezekiel turn to the girls and said," Thank for not voting me off,eh."

Don't thank us," Eva said still angry." the only reason we don't vote for was because we didn't won't to put up with that crazy Chicken."

"Soon the girls left and Ezekiel hang his head down, then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder from Kim."

Don't worry they'll come around."

"I sure hope so!"

* * *

**Will The Bass win there next challenge?**

**Will the girl ever forgive Ezekiel?**

**Is this the last we've seen of Courtney?"**

**Found out next time on Total Drama Island**


	6. The Big Sleep

**Total World Collide Island  
**

** Chapter 5: The Big Sleep**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," said Chris as he was stand on the dock narrating. "Sixty campers had arrived at Camp Wawanakwa,were they'll be stay for the next four months. The campers were dived into two separate team,what was more interesting was Maddie's two sister's are actually from another dimension, awesome they'll definitely boast up the rating's. the team's first challenge was to jump off a thousand foot cliff with man eating sharks, the Bass team were the first jump and scored big points for there team except,Nani,DJ,and Courtney who chicken out and were forced to wear chicken hats. The Screaming Gophers had better luck except Kenny who ended up lunch for the sharks,Courtney bossed her teammates around which lead to Jaina smacking her in the face,ouch,Ezekiel got on every female campers bad side for his sexist comment about women,thank too the world famous hero Kim Possible,it was Courtney who was the first to walk the dock of shame.

Can the Killer Bass make up for there lost?

Will they lose yet another challenge?

And I be able too perform dangerous challenge without my pay being docked?"

Find out today on Total...Drama...Island."

* * *

The remaining campers were sleeping peacefully in there cabin however that soon came to an end,as Chris walked up to the cabins while holing a megaphone and air horn."

"Time for our campers morning wake up call." he said before blowing the air horn into the megaphone,the sound was loud enough for them too all jump out of bed."

"What's the big idea?" said Leshawna as she shouted at Chris from the window. "It's seven in the morning,do I look like a farmer to you?"

"Your next challenge begin's in five minutes,now hurry and get dressed."

"I really hate that guy." said a pissed off Hayley.

June groaned,"Obviously he's never heard the expression get plenty of sleep."

"You can say that again we partied all the way until two in the morning!" said Daphne.

"But it was worth it tough,right?" said Penny.

"It sure was I can't remember the last time,I partied like that." said Monique.

"Oh,this time I wanna get one of those shiny things." Lindsay said with glee."

Nikki scoffed before saying,"There called medal's Lindsay and only the most valuable camper can receive one!"

"I'm valuable because I'm the prettiest girl on the show."

"And the dumbest." Heather added.

* * *

The Killer Bass team came out of the cabins fully dressed,the Gopher team however was already out before them."

"You guy's look it's the loser Bass." Cartman taunted."

"Shut up shrimp, shouted Eva enraged, "you chumps just get lucky this time we're gonna win."

"In your dreams,you haven't got a chance in beaten us." said Eddy.

That was enough to provoke Eva into almost trashing the short Ed boy,luckily for him Eva was being held back by Trent,DJ,Geoff,Tom,and surprisingly Kenny."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be dead?" Jen pointed out.

"Actually everytime Kenny dies he somehow always manages to revive hours later, so don't get too upset whenever he dies." Kyle answered.

"Well that sure explains a lot." said Bridgette."

"Excuse me but I'd like get on with the show," Chris said getting the campers attention, "now then I hope you all prepared because your next challenge is about to begin."

"But what about breakfast? Owen asked.

"After you all finish your twenty kilometer run around the island,you can eat." the host replied.

"Father grabbed Chris by his collar and says. "You honestly expect us too run around this island even after we just woke up?"

"Yep!" Chris answered as the villain let go."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Father-Mark my words after this shows over with,I'm gonna burn Chris,literally."**

**Gwen-Chris has get to be the world's biggest jerk."**

**Hayley-I'm beginning too hate Chris more and more,each passing moment."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

The two set of campers were getting ready for the mile run. "Okay campers on your mark get set go."

They all ran off."

For the Screaming Gopher,Bobby didn't make it so far as three kilometers before passing out. Owen made it passed 5 kilometers but then collapsed by a tree," Can't...go...on...any...longer...need...rest."

Eddy had ran by his heavy set teammate and said. "Hey fatty get your butt moving,you're falling behind."

Izzy who had just arrived dragged Owen along."

After running so far as 10 kilometers, Leshawna ,lend against on of the trees trying to catch her breath. Heather walks by and says in an insulting tone."

"What's wrong grotto butt,can't run? Maybe you should try going on a diet."

"Oh don't you start with me you skinny,annoying,whoo boy,girl you're just lucky I don't had the energy too smack you silly."

As for the Bass team,Harold ran for about 9 kilometers then he started breathing hard as well as clenched his chest directly were his heart was,"I think I'm having heart palpitations."

The next thing the nerd knew he was being picked up by none other then the D.A. Tom lift Harold over his shoulder and continued running."

"Thank's man I owe you one."

"Don't mention it we're teammates after all,and helping each other out is always the right thing too do."

Ezekiel ran for about 17 kilometers but stop after he got close to a few of the girls,knowing they were still angry with him he ran back a bit then started walking the rest of the way."

"You okay?"

Ezekiel turned around but there was no one behind him."

"Look up!"

The prairie boy did so and there was Jaina hovering right above him. Ezekiel fell back a bit at the sight of the angel."

"Are you alright?" Jaina said as she landed to the ground.

"I'm fine,eh. You just startled me." he said before getting up

"Sorry about that!"

"It's okay,eh. But aren't you mad at me like the other girls."

"To be honest,no not really. Although I was a bit annoyed that Courtney taped what you said just to save herself. If it makes you fell better I threaten the other girls into voting for Courtney instead of you."

Ezekiel was surprised by this the other girls wouldn't say so as a word too him minus Kim and now Jaina. True be told he wanted so much as to apologize her,but was too afraid he figure now was a good time."

"Listen,jaina about the thing's,about boy's being stronger than girls I'm sorry."

Jaina clamly shake her and replied."There's no need you are homeschooled after all,you didn't know any better besides you look like you could us a friend."

"You wanna be friends with me,eh?"

Jaina merely nodded at that."

Of course,eh!" she joked using the prairie boy's catchphrase."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Jaina-I bet your all wondering way I was so quick to befriend Ezekiel? Well it's simply I can read minds,poor Ezekiel never had a single friend growing up. But I'll be sure to help him make even more friends while he's here."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

**(Mass Hall)**

Several of the campers that completed the run looked exhausted while a few other's seem to be just fine. Mr. Colin and Chris waited for the remaining member's of each team to arrive."

"Oh boy that was quite a run!" said a tired out Jen.

"You should talk I was the first one here." Eva said. If you'd spent more at the gym instead of shopping at the Mall, you wouldn't be such a wimp."

"While sorry we all be pumped with steroids." Nikki remarked."

"Oh Mrs piercings got joke,let's see how funny you are after I rearrange your face."

"I ain't scared you,Mike Tyson,bring it on."

"Wow ladies settle down,there no need too get all hustle." said Chris trying prevent a fight from happening."

"SHUT UP!" the two girls said in union."

The other's watched from the sidelines as the two were about to face off,a small number of the guy's were rooting the girls to start fighting unfortunately they were brushed aside as Izzy ran in while dragging Owen."

"CLEAR THE WAY." screamed Izzy.

The red headed girl tossed Owen on the table then preformed CPR although too must people it look like she was making out with him. While this rather awkward scene was going on,Leshawna came in with a tired out Bobby."

"Oh," she said as collapsed by the door."

The last to arrive were,Jaina and Ezekiel."

"Hey guy's did we miss anything?" Jaina asked.

"No!" Eva said before yelling, "but you two did cause us the challenge."

"Wait a minute," said Penny, "If they lost that means we won."

The entire Gopher team cheered at there victory except for Izzy who was still locking lips with still unconscious Owen."

"Whoa there," Chris said with a sadistic smile, "that wasn't your challenge."

"What!" they all yell."

"Who's hungry." said Chris as he pulled away the curtains,revealing a huge buffet,Shaggy and Scooby drooled at the sight of it."

Which was also enough for,Owen to regain conscious. "Food!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen-The moment I saw that buffet,I almost cried."**

**Owen-It was so delicious."**

**Jaina-They say a girls has to watch her figure,but after all the crap I've been forced to eat,I'll make an exception."**

**Mr. Colin-Just encase your all wonder I was the one who made that buffet. Don't be so surprised I was once a professional Chef before all this."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

After they finished there meal Chris then takes out his megaphone, "Okay campers are you ready for your next challenge."

"Say what," Rosie said more surprised, "you mean this wasn't our challenge either?"

"Nope,now it's time too begin the Awake-a-tion."

"The what-a-tion?" Ed question holding his big belly."

"The Awake-a-thon,which ever camper is left stand without falling asleep wins invincibility for their team." he said explaining the rules."

"Let me see if I get this right," said Gwen, "the whole running and the buffet was all part of you evil plan to make it even harder for us to stay awake for the real challenge."

"Yep that's right."

"Dang's he's good." Penny said annoyed."

"You really piss me off,you know that." said Hayley."

* * *

(12 hours)

"Were now twelve hours into the challenge," said Chris in a quiet voice," and all fifty-nine are still awake. Although none of them had fallen asleep they all had bags over their eyes for there lack of sleep."

Owen was excitedly bouncing with joy, "stay awake for twelve hours I can do this,no problem."

As he said this he was the first fall asleep with a loud thud."

"What a surprise fatty fat fat's out." said Kuzco"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen-The awake-a-thon was defiantly the most hardest and most brutal thing,I've ever had to do in my life."**

**Heather-At this rate getting to the final will be even harder then I first thought. So my strategy was to get five other campers to form an alliance with me,and take to the finals and I'll also be needing a camper from the Bass to work as a double agent for me. My only question is who will I choice?"**

**(End Confession Cam)**

Heather watched a few member's from her team and the other team as while and after carefully thinking it over she made her decision."

"Hey,Father,Beth,Caitlin,Noah,Daisy, could you guy's come over here for a second."

The queen bee guided away from the campsite so no else else could hear her plan, "Listen I've got a plan get myself and five other people to the finals and I've chosen you all."

Caitlin and Beth screamed with excitement, Noah just rolled his eyes,and Father don't say word,Daisy however was a bit skeptical due to the fact she wasn't even on there team."

When the other four headed back to camp the hillbilly confronted Heather and said, "I can understand why you wanted a secret alliance but why'd you pick me? We're not even teammates."

"Simple with you on the other team you'll be able to exploit there weakness,which will make this little contest all the more easier."

Daisy smiled at that and thought had Heather been a member of her Rotten's they've won no matter how many times they were caught cheating."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather-Perfect with these fools help that hundred grand is as good as mine."**

**Father-Hm who does that girl think she's fooling? She's only using this so called alliance just to get further into the game,well two can can play it that game. I'll continue too be part of her little alliance and then when the time comes,I'll eliminate her."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

(24 hours)

At the mark of the first day being done,several campers had fallen asleep and both teams now had fewer than fifteen members were out cold,for the Gopher team were,Owen,Ed,Bobby,Kenny,Lilo,Leshawna,Jonesy,Izzy,Fred,Monique,Penny,Eddy,Cartman,Daphne,and June. Only,Heather,Gwen,Nikki,Lindsay,Maddie,Rosie,Olivia,Justin,Cody,Noah,Beth,Trent,Hayley,Caitlin,and Father, barely remained awake."

For the Bass team were,Stan,Kyle,Bridgette,Steve,Shaggy,Jude,Wyatt,Jaina,Tyler,Nani,Luanne,Scooby,Tom,Katie and Sadie,had fallen asleep." The only ones awake were,Ezekiel,DJ,Kim,Eva,Malina,Jen,Ron,Velma,Kuzco,Daisy,Harold,Duncan,Geoff,and Double D."

Gwen yawned, "Man,this has got to be the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

Trent who sit right beside her replied, "Well it could be worse."

"Oh really? How so?"

The musician smiles and says, "I could be here,without you to talk to."

Gwen blushes and turns away smiling."

A curtain queen bee just so happen to be eavesdropping on there little conversion and frowned at what she heard. She also noticed Duncan and Hayley simply staring into each other eyes and sneered."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather(Arms folded and looks mad)-Oh no,no,no,no,no,um hum. I can not allow any hook ups to happen,everyone know's that boyfriend and girlfriend is just another way of saying alliance. And there's no way I'm gonna let anyone else form alliance."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"So your dad's a CIA agent,that is so not cool." said Duncan as he chatted with Hayley.

"Tell me about it, he's the absolute worst,this one time I dyed my hair green and you'll never believe what that jerk did."

"He grounded you?"

"I wish,he slaved my head and I had to wear a wig for the five mouths."

"That was so not cool!"

"Tell me about it, my dad dislikes me more than my brother. It's always,as long as you live under my roof you'll do this or Hayley I forbid you from seeing this boy."

"I'm guessing your old man,already doesn't like me."

"Don't be surprised he never really approved of anything. As far as I'm concerned he can go to hell."

"Oooh,ouch," Duncan said knowing exactly how she felt. "Sweetheart I can relate to your problem more ways then one,giving to grow up with a family of police officers."

Hayley was in all ah about this,in her mind she wondered could it have been one of his family members that had sent him to juvie."

"Hey princess wake up," says the punk as he waved his hand right in her face, um what?"

"I was talking then all of a sudden you space out on me."

"Sorry I was um, Hayley paused for a moment thinking of a cover up, "thinking what to do with the hundred thousand dollars I'm gonna win."

Duncan scowled then said. "You mean the hundred thousand dollars I'll win."

"Hmm,keep dreaming that cash is mine."

"Mine

"Mine

"Mine

"Mine

"Mine

"Mine

"Mine

"Mine

"Mine

Loud fart sound

Hayley and Duncan stopped arguing that the smell of the awful gassy. The two looked around for where that smell came from and found a pair of clothes scattered over the ground."

"What the hell?" Duncan says.

Just as Hayley was about to add her own two cents she got a disgusted look on her face."

"OH MY GOD!"

"What? What is it?"

Not even able to say a word the hippie pointed and what Duncan was seeing made him want to vomit."

Owen was leaving the campsite as he was sleepwalking in the nude. The other remaining camper that were still awake saw this as well,even Chris was beyond sick."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Duncan(Grossed out)-Dude that was so wrong on so many levels. Back in juvie I had to share a cell with a guy named Stinky Pete,and he's not called that just to be funny if you catch my drift."**

**Kim-I've seen a lot of things in my life but this takes the cakes."**

**Double D(Trowing up in a paper bag)."**

**Chris(Shuddering)-Note to self,be absolute to edit this part out before season one of this show comes out on DVD.**

**Owen-I forget to mention that I nude sleep walker after eating barked beans!"**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

(48 hours)

During this period more of the campers had given in and fallen asleep. For the Gophers were,Lindsay,Nikki,Hayley,and Beth. And for the Bass team was,Daisy,Kuzco,Jen,Velma,and Double D.

The Killer Bass were at a disadvantage with only nine members left awake and the Gophers had a higher number of eleven,still they were hanging in there til it was over."

Olivia tried her hardest to stay awake but found it difficult suddenly her eyes became heavy as they were about to close she felt a hand touch gently shake the emo by the shoulder. It was Maddie she had stopped just in time."

"Careful you almost fell asleep." says Maddie in a voice of worry."

"I'm sorry," she said as bowed her head, "you must think I'm a burden?"

The blonde shook her head at this and said. "No of course not you're a great asset to our 'd be lost with you."

Olivia looked like she about to cry but managed to hold back her tears. "Thank you!"

"Not mention it!"

Heather watched over at the Bass team and smirked they had far less member than they did. And thought it wouldn't be long before the other's would be out soon as while. The evil queen bee watched as Eva left to use the bathroom but that wasn't why she was smiling,Eva had dropped her MP3 player and remembered her reaction when Cody tied to touch. Heather pretended walk around so that no onme would notice her stealing the MP3."

"You stole Eva's MP3?" said Father as Heather sat down beside beside him.

Heather nodded."

"You do realize she'll go berserk once she notices it's gone."

"That's exactly what I'm counting on. After we win they'll have no choice but to vote Eva off,and that another less Killer Bass to stand in our way of victory."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Father(Amused)-Turning someone against there on team,brilliant. I almost fill sorry that I'm gonna have to eliminate her(Get's mad) Hello I'm an evil villain,and I'm planning on taking over the world."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

(60 hours)

Cody had fallen asleep but as he slept he felt something nice and soft touching his face and smiled even more but then frown as he felt what seemed like saliva. The computer geek opened his eyes and saw what would scar him for life."

Noah was on top of him with his lips connected to his,Cody broke away then screamed. Noah woke up and screamed as while the two ran off in different directions,which everyone else wondering what happened."

"Okay,someone mind telling me what that was about?" said Ron as saw the two running away from each other.

"Something tell's me,I don't wanna know." Malina replied.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah-Just to set the record straight,I'm not gay. You hear that all of you from my school I don't swing like that."**

**Cody(Brushing his teeth then spats)-Uh yuck,my first kiss was with a dude. Please tell none of the chicks saw that."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

After that rather awkward scene was over,Gwen looked over at her remaining teammates and noticed that in the last several hours Justin hasn't moved since that start of the challenge. She then stood up and went over to Justin,hoping to learn his secret."

"Look at him," Gwen says to the other contestants, "it's almost as if he's a statue." Gwen then touched Justin's face,only for him to open his eyes which surprised Gwen and the other's as while.

"Hey,he's cheating,he painted his eyes." Eva says.

"No,seriously," said Chris, "I gotta see this. The host ran up to Justin and examined his eyelids. Chris then exclaimed, "that's so wicked awesome dude, but you're still out dude." Justin then frowned and join the other sleeping camper's.

Duncan looked at Harold sleeping then put his hand in a glass of water and almost in an instant he wet himself. "Ha it worked,hey dudes Harold peed in his pants."

Harold awoken at the sound of Duncan' laughter and saw the wet stain on his pants,he covered it then ran off completely embarrassed."

"Duncan that was low." says Kim.

Duncan scowled before saying. "Oh lighten up,Possible even you haven't to admit that was funny."

"Duncan you are so immature." was all she had said before moving away from him.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Duncan-Some people just can't take a joke."**

**Harold(drying the stain with tissue)-I can't believe that guy did this to me and on national TV,idiot."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

(85 hours)

"C'mon you guy's just fall asleep." Chris said.

The latest hours take it's toll on the contestants and not even the teams strongest member could find the strength to stay away, one by one they fell until there but four member left from both teams."

Bass-Ezekiel,Geoff,DJ,Malina."

Gophers-Gwen,Olivia,Father,Heather."

My you campers are really stubborn," Chris says then turns to the camera. "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it,these camper are tough! And so,I've come up with the most boring,sleep-inducing activity I could find, he then takes out a book but not just any book,a fairy tale book. "The world's most boringest story ever written."

"You've got to be joking." Gwen says."

"On the contrary,no! Now to begin this story."

Chris begin to read the rather boring tale,the tale had the desired effect,as the the remaining campers eyes began to grow heavy. And if that weren't surprisingly enough,Chef danced around in a pink fairy tutu throwing what seem like fairy dust."

DJ out of the other felt the most tired,not wanting to cast his team the chance at win he ran to a near by tree then tied himself to a tree,preventing him from sleeping. Unfortunately the long hours were too for him and he fall asleep right there,and thanks to his great strength the tree fall over right on the poor sleeping parka wearing boy."

"Oh...my...god...they...killed...Kenny." said Stan who enough though was still sleeping somehow knew when to say his line."

"You...bastards." said a sleeping Kyle.

* * *

Hours later,Chris finished reading the first five chapters of the book and the campers were out cold except for one from each team."

Bass-Ezekiel!"

Gophers-Olivia!"

Olivia looked completely tired out and wanted to sleep but remember the words, Maddie said how important she was to the team. She believed in her and she was not going to fail. Sadly as Chris continued on reading it didn't take long as to for him to reach the seventh chapter and she had fallen asleep."

"And the winner of the awake-a-thon is Ezekiel,the Killer Bass win."

Mr. Colin walked up to the prairie boy. "Congratulation Ezekiel you this week most valuable camper." he said presenting him with the T.D.I.M.V.C medal and the thousand dollar gift card."

"Thank you,eh."

Surprisingly he didn't look the least bit tried or sleepy, soon the homeschooled boy was lifted into the air by his team mates even the girls that were still mad at him give him a friendly smile."

Olivia looked over the winning team and started sobbing over her teams loss. She'd failed and thought if I'd only manage to stay awake a little longer,I'd have won."

She then get's hugged from behind by Maddie who smiled at the brunette. "It's alright don't cry you did your best."

"But I lost you believed in me and I let you down." she says drying her eyes.

"Still you give it you all and that's what counts."

"The emo then passes out,exhausted from staying awake for so long. Maddie gently throw the sleeping girl over her shoulder taking her back to the cabin so she can rest before the ceremony. Little did the two a certain red head was get,Olivia a rather odd look and not only her but for some reason Rosie was too."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather-While we may have lost the challenge but I've still got,Eva's MP3 and with it she'll instantly blame her teammates. I'm so winning this game."**

**Monique -I'd like to vote off Heather but after what,Owen did I can not imagine something like that happening again."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

**(Bonfire Ceremony)**

"You all cast your votes and made your decision,I have twenty-nine marshmallows on this plate when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately walk the dock of shame,boarded the boat of loser's and you can't ever come back. And the first marshmallow goes to

Father

Gwen

Lindsay

Ed

Nikki

Jonesy

Caitlin

Rosie

Izzy

Trent

Penny

Lilo

Noah

Eddy

Maddie

Hayley

Fred

June

Bobby

Heather

Beth

Kenny

Leshawna

Daphne

Cartman

Cody

Olivia

Monique

The twenty-eight campers got up and each got themselves a marshmallow,Justin and Owen were left. This is the final marshmallow of the night each of you will get it,Owen you walked over the entire island naked,which of course got use over a million angry comments."

"Sorry!" he said getting more disgusted looks from the campers."

"Justin you hot and all but that doesn't make up for the fact you cheated." Now then the last marshmallow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Owen

Yahoo!" he screamed with excitement as ran up and got his marshmallow then eats it."

"Sorry dude the dock of shame awaits."

Justin get's up and quietly walks the down the dock as got in the loser boat,Beth waved goodbye to the model until he was out of site."

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

The winning team was having the party of a life,they'd used the thousand dollar gift card to order,five boxes of pizza,soda,chips,and a boom box. Harold got the other's attention as he bang a spoon on his glass cup."

"I'd like to propose a taste to the camper who brought us our first victory,to Zeke."

"To Zeke!" the campers said."

"Zeke?" Ezekiel said confused,"

"You we can call you either Ezekiel or Zeke for short."

"Oh!"

"Which also brings up my next question," Harold continued. "You see we've won this challenge the next challenge we face well be even harder then this one. But in order for us to continue on winning,we'll need a leader someone like-

Me," Kuzco jumps in, "as emperor I declare myself leader."

"Like hell." Jaina said imagining Kuzco costing them every challenge."

"What about Tom? Malina suggested.

"Yeah let him but team leader." Kim remember the speech he made."

Really?You all want me to be in charge?" Tom asked.

Yes!" they all said with the exception of Kuzco.

"Alright,from this day forward I'll serve as leader for the Killer Bass and I'll do everything I can to bring our team victory." Tom says as everyone of his teammates cheered for him. Kuzco however give the D.A. a sour look."

* * *

**Can the Killer Bass win another Challenge with Tom as there leader?"**

**Will Heather discover Father's scheme?"**

**Will Kenny live through the next challenge?"**

**Found out next time on Total Drama Island**


	7. Anime Act part 1

**Total World Collide Island  
**

** Chapter 6: Anime Act part 1**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," said Chris as he was stand on the dock narrating. "The Killer Bass made a killer comeback in the Awake-a-tion thanks to Ezekiel, the Bass scored their first victory. Heather formed an alliance with not only members of her team but, Daisy of the Killer Bass, not only that but Heather stole Eva's MP3 player in hopes of turning Eva against her teammates, well played Heather well played. Speaking of being against someone, Father who's apart of Heather's alliance was scheming to have her eliminated, boy he really is one evil dude. Kenny however was killed again, oh sucks to be you dude. Justin may have been the hottest guy on the island next to me, but after being caught cheating, he became the second camper to be booted off the island."

Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame?"

Will the Screaming Gophers lose another challenge?"

Will Eva ever get her MP3 player back?"

And will Kenny live through a challenge without getting killed?"

Find out today on Total...Drama...Island."

* * *

**(Mass Hall)**

The killer Bass team minus Eva were enjoying their breakfast since they still had food left over from their party. While the Screaming Gopher team had to eat Chef's gross looking food. Not one of them wanted to touch Chef's food let alone look at it, Ed and Owen on the other hand were wolfing theirs down."

Hayley groan in disgust and said. "How can the two of you eat that slop?"

"Easy! I just put it in my mouth and chew it." said Owen resuming eating his food.

"Forget I asked!"

"Oh, I'd wish it where that won that last challenge." cried Daphne.

"Well we would've if a certain emo freak hadn't fallen asleep!" Heather snarled at Olivia. "I really hope you're proud of yourself, because of you we lost that challenge. You're so useless, we should've voted you off! I mean what good are you anyway?"

Father nodded and says. "Yeah! If you'd managed to stay awake for few measly minutes we could've won again. But no you just had to fell asleep, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry!" Olivia said in a voice broken tone.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" said Eddy equally upset. "Sorry doesn't win us a challenge!"

"You're nothing but a stupid bitch!" said Cartman pointing at Olivia. "A really stupid b-

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" shouted Maddie having had enough of listening to them insulting Olivia and making her feel bad about herself. Blaming her like it was her fault that they lost, she could understand that her team was angry that they'd lost but still that was no reason for them to take it all out on Olivia. " It's not Olivia's fault we lost, she tried her best!"

"We still lost thanks to that freak!" Heather said.

"Would you just shut up, already!" Rosie snapped. "I seem to recall you fell asleep way before Olivia did so leave her alone!"

"Whatever!" Heather said not caring.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Rosie-Heather's really asking for it this time! I mean all she ever does is complain and insult anybody she feels like."**

**Heather-If I'm going to win I can't afford anymore loses(Grows a menacingly smile) Good thing I came up with the idea of forming an alliance. And with them I'll have anyone I choose voted off."**

**Penny-I've always heard that there's no i in team! Well there is definitely some i's in these team."**

**Olivia-(Sighs deeply)**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Whoa dude's," said Stan. "Other team sounds really pissed about losing."

"Aw well sucks for them!" said Duncan chuckling. "Poor Hayley if only she could have been on my team then she won't be sitting with those other losers."

"Dude you are so the man!" said Geoff giving Duncan a thumbs up. "You're first guy on the island that's hooked up chick."

"My Sister!" Steve muttered.

"What can I say, the ladies find me irresistible!" said Duncan.

"I wouldn't say you're irresistible, I'd say you're annoying then irresistible." said Harold.

"Who asked you, Mr. Wets his pants." said Duncan as a few Bass members laughed at Harold.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Harold(Upset)-Gosh, Duncan is such a pain! He threatens me and humiliates me, ah well at least I still have my dignity."**

**Bridgette-What is Duncan's problem? I swear he's like the biggest jerk in the world."**

**Steve-I don't trust that Duncan being around my sister! I better keep my eyes on him,at least that's what dad would want me to do."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Duncan you're such an ill tempered jerk." said Kim.

"I've been called worse!" Duncan replied rolling his eyes."

"Speaking of ill tempered where's Eva?" Wyatt asked.

Suddenly the door was kicked opened and a enraged Eva stomped in glaring at everyone."

"WHERE IS IT?" Eva shouted. "WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE IT?"

"Stole what?" Bridgette asked.

"My MP3 players, it's gone!" Eva growled. "I know one of you must have stolen it,I need my music. No one's leaving until I get my MP3 back."

Kim turns to her teammates and says. "Whichever one of you take Eva MP3, give it back before she goes on a rampage."

Everyone on the Bass team looked at one another but it seem like no one had taken it. The same could be said for the Screaming Gophers as well. Unaware that it was Heather that had taken it."

"I want my MP3 player back and I want it...NOW!"

"But we don't have it!" said Jen truefully.

"You just probably just misplaced it." said Double D.

Still it did no good as Eva's face turns red with anger she looked like she was about to explode and a couple of the campers feared for their safety. Luckily for them Chris's voice was heard from an intercom."

"Attention campers your next challenge will begin soon,meet me at campfire pit!" Chris announced.

The campers made a rushed out the door leaving Eva by herself."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Eva-One of them stole my MP3 and when I find out who it was,I'm gonna make him or her sorry they ever born(Growls)."**

**Heather(Smiling)-Perfect!The first stage of my plan is working,now on to stage two turn Eva against her teammates."**

**DJ(Shaking with fear)-Eva is one scary girl!"**

* * *

**(Campfire Pit)**

Chris stood in front of the campers and beside him was a large wooden crate filled with clothes. "Alright campers today's challenge will not only be fun for the entire viewing world but for me as well."

Hayley rolled her eyes and said. "I bet it will you just loved to see us make complete fools of ourselves."

"True! But today you'll all be doing a little anime vs anime," Chris began. "You see last week me and Mr. Colin had an argument on which anime is better, Bleach or Naruto. I told him Bleach was the best but he said Naruto was way better."

"So that's our challenge for today, dress up like Shinobi and Soul Reaper's?" asked Gwen.

"Yep!" replied Chris.

"Awesome!" said Harold, Steve, Bobby, Cody, and Jude.

"Oh Please this is so lame!" said Heather.

"Speaking of,Mr. Colin where is he?" Nani asked.

"He should be here...right...about...now!" said Chris.

As that was said a pair of helicopters came with cranes attached to the bottom had exact replicas of both The Soul Society and The Hidden Leaf Village. Both the replicas were placed on different sides of the island, on the right side was the Soul Society and on the left the Leaf Village. Mr. Colin got out of the plane he rode in and approached Chris and the campers."

"There! The replicas are in places." said Mr. Colin.

"Wicked!Now let's get this show on the road," said Chris as turned and faced the two teams. "I'll pick which team will be which anime, Killer Bass since you won your last challenge I'll guys my favorite anime Bleach."

"Aw man I wanted to be a Naruto character!" Harold groaned.

"Well that's too damn bad! Screaming Gophers you'll be Naruto characters, Killer Bass when I call your names come get your costume of the Bleach character you'll play as."

DJ-Toshiro Hitsugaya

Harold-Byakuya Kuchiki

Eva-Retsu Unohana

Ron-Ichigo Kurosaki

Bridgette-Sui-Feng

Duncan-Kenpachi Zaraki

Katie-Nemu Kurotsuchi

Sadie-Isane Kotetsu

Luanne-Rangiku Matsumoto

Double D-Renji Abarai

Stan-Marechiyo Omaeda

Jude-Jushiro Ukitake

Steve-Shunsui Kyoraku

Nani-Nanao Ise

Scooby-Sajin Komamura

Shaggy-Tetsuzaemon Iba

Geoff-Izuru Kira

Tyler-Shuhei Hisagi

Daisy-Rukia Kuchiki

Kim-Yoruichi Shihoin

Wyatt-Kisuke Urahara

Velma-Orihime Inoue

Jen-Yachiru Kusajishi

Kyle-Yasochika Iemura

Jaina-Momo Hinamori

Kuzco-Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Malina-Kiyone Kotetsu

Ezekiel-Uryu Ishida

Tom-Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

After Chris finished calling their names they once got their costume of there selected character."

"Now for the Screaming Gophers When I call your name come get your costume!"

Cody-Yamato

Owen-Choji Akimichi

Fred-Neji Hyuga

Hayley-Tenten

June-Shizune

Noah-Shikamaru Naru

Beth-Hinata Hyuga

Kenny-Konohamaru Sarutobi

Cartman-Udon

Nikki-Sakura Haruno

Jonesy-Naruto Uzumaki

Izzy- Anko Mitarasshi

Heather- Ino Yamanaka

Eddy- Kiba Inuzuka

Trent-Sasuke Uchiha

Lindsay-Kurenai Yuhi

Ed- Shino Aburame

Bobby-Rock Lee

Lilo-Moegi

Gwen-Hanabi Hyuga

Father- Might Guy

Penny-Hana Inuzuka

Daphne-Yugao Uzuki

Lashawna-Temari

Caitlin-Tsume Inuzuka

Monique-Tsubaki

Olivia-Yakumo Kurama

Rosie-Kin Tsuchi

Maddie-Tsunade

The Screaming Gophers picked up there costumes and are now dressed up as there characters."

"Now that your all suited up I'll explain the rules of this weeks challenge," Chris stated. "Both teams will try to invade each others village or spirit world and kidnap each teams leader which are, Maddie and Tom. You will be given fake Zanpakuro's, Shuriken, and Kunai, if you're hit with any weapon you're out of the game and must come back here and wait until the challenge is over. Any questions?"

Heather raised her hand!"

Heather?"

"This is stupid and ridiculous! I mean we looks like nerds at a convention center." she stated.

"Heather just do me a favor and shut up for the rest of the day would ya." said Gwen.

Heather scowls at Gwen."

"Alright campers your challenge will begin in twenty minutes report to your replicas locations and a wait there until it's time to start." said Chris.

The two teams walked in the directions of there base."

"You're gonna lose the bet, McLean!" said Mr. Colin.

"Don't bet on it, sir," Chris replied. "Those Killer Bass will win these challenge for me, if they know what's good for them."

* * *

**What kind of bet did Chris and Mr. Colin make?"**

**Can Eva keep her temper under control during the challenge?"**

**Will Heather success with her wicked plan?"**


	8. Anime Act part 2

**Total ****World ****Collide Island**

** Chapter 6: Anime Act part 2**

I'm back, and I'm very sorry I haven't update this story in a long while the reason is because of the school program I was enrolled into last year took up a lot of my free time.

But Now I've got a new schedule and and more free time on my hands, so I can make up for lost time.

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

The Bass team were gathered inside to Squad 1 barracks of the replica Soul Society. With Tom playing as the Head Captain he sat in a large chair while the others were lined up in front of him.

"Listen up everyone, we don't have much time before this challenge starts." said Tom. "So we need to come up a cleaver plan if we're going a shot at winning again. Does anyone have any idea on what our counter move should be?"

Shaggy raised his hand!"

"Like, can we get something to eat, Scoob and me are starving."

Daisy looked extremely irritated at the beatneck teen. "Are you kidding me? We're in the middle of a challenge, and all you can think about is food?"

"I can't think of a better time not too!"

"Well for your sake you better stop, NOW. I didn't come all this way on the reality show, just to look like a dang fool." said the hillbilly.

Double D raised his hand, getting his teammates attention. "Pardon me, please. But I believe, I've come up with a clever strategy that'll help us."

"Oh yeah, the sock wearing boy has a plan." Kuzco said sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help." Double D said offended.

"Your excused!"

"Kuzco!" Malina scolded.

"What? He asked to be excused, and I excused him."

"Let's just listen to what, Double D has to say." Bridgette said as everyone got the Ed boy their attention.

"Thank you, Bridgette! Now as I was saying, I've thought of solution that may fit to our benefit. It's like the game of chess all the pieces are used to protect their king, which in our case is Tom. The Screaming Gophers primary goal is catch Tom as ours is to Maddie. Storming into our enemies base would most likely a bad idea."

"So what do you suggest, that we all just sit here and wait for them to attack us?" Jen asked, disliking the idea.

"No, I simply suggesting we launch a sneak attack, one the Gophers will never see coming. Double D explained his idea.

"A sneak attack? That's not bad idea, Double D dude." Geoff complimented the Ed for his brilliants.

"I like it, but how do you expected to get into their village without be noticed?" Kim asked it wasn't that she doubted Double D's intelligence. She wanted to know how he was going to pull it off.

"I've already thought of that!" Double D said as he took out a paper drawing of the Hidden Leaf Village. "I took the liberty of drawing the others teams base from every detail, and it only took me five minutes to analyze it. With this I have every location of their village pinpointed."

"Awesome, dude, victory is she good as ours." said Jude.

"Yeah those Screaming Gophers are going down." said Steve, putting his fist in the air.

"Not quite, gentlemen!" said Double D regioning down on Steve and Jude's celebration. "But in order to insure our plan works successfully I'll some of you to keep them distracted long enough me infiltrating their lair and get Maddie without being noticed."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Double D- Well it appears I've managed to impress my team with nothing, but my intelligent mind."**

**Malina- Double D really impressed me with with high intelligence, he one person I wouldn't mind competing against in the finals.**

**Duncan- For a sockheaded dork, Double D's alright, but he's still dork."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

"Double D are you ready gonna sneak into enemy territory all by yourself?" Kim asked.

"Why of course not, which is why I need a few of you to assist me. Who'd like to help?"

The others looked at each other and soon enough, Tyler was the first one to step forward. "Me, I'll do it!"

"So shall I!" Harold walked beside Tyler. "By my honor as the Kuchiki clan leader, I'll join in too."

"Count me in!" said Ron, pumped up.

As Tom looked at the selected members for the sneak attack he thought to himself. They need more muscle, but who to send?"

"Alright, but I'm sending two more people to accompany you. Duncan and DJ, go with them."

Duncan let out an angry groan. "Why I have to work with the three stooge doofuses?" he asked, getting angry faces from, Harold, Ron, and Double D.

"Because I'm the team leader, and because I said so."

"He's right y'know, and sense he is our leader. You have to do whatever he tells you to do." Kim added her two cents.

"Fine!" the punk muttered.

Eva who'd been sitting against the wall while tapping her finger. The reason she was doing so was because she was trying to find a to relax herself, but it didn't do any good since music was the only thing she really needed at the moment, and soon enough Eva exploded with rage."

"THAT IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she yelled, getting the Killer Bass attention. "I want my MP3, I want my music, and I want it, NOW."

Jen rolled her eyes and whispered to Jude. "Here we go again with the MP3."

"You said it, this dudette gotta learn how to chill out." he whispered back.

"Will just calm down already, it's just a stupid MP3." said Stan.

"I'll be calm when the person who stole my MP3 gives it back to me." Eva growled.

Jaina sighed seeing as how Eva wouldn't lesson to reason, so she decide to another method that'll work in her favor. "Hey, Eva I know you to find your MP3 player so badly, but right we're in the middle of a challenge. For let's focus on winning and then you can search for your MP3, alright?"

Eva grew a menacing smile."

"Oh yeah sister, those Screaming Gophers are history. I'm clobber them so hard they'll wish they'd never been born."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Jaina- The only way to stop an enraged she-hulk like Eva. Is to set her sights on defeating our enemies, works everytime."**

**Bridgette- As much as I'm glad that Eva's calm down she really needs to learn how to control her temper. In my honest opinion, not to sound mean, but she definitely needs to take anger management classes."**

**Kim- If Eva doesn't straighten up soon she'll be the next one voted off. It's not that I don't like her or anything I'm just doing what's best for the team, and frankly if we're going to continue to have Eva on this team she need to have more self control."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

Within the replica of the Hidden Leaf Village were all the Gopher team members inside the Hokage's office, and team was listening to Heather speak."

"Alright people these is our third challenge of the week, and we're not losing to those Bass geeks that's for sure."

"I hear ya, sister!" said Eddy, still angry about the teams previous lost.

"Which is why this time, I'm making sure personally were not going to lose."

"And how do suppose to do that?" Gwen asked Heather.

"By getting rid of the teams weak link!" she explained.

"Hey, I am not a weak link!" Owen yelled, feeling insulted.

"Oh relax you happy chubby teddy bear, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking Miss dark and creepy over there." Heather pointed at Olivia.

"Olivia, why her?" Gwen asked, glaring at the queen bee. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Weren't you paying attention to our last challenge, weird goth girl? She caused us the win, she's liability and nothing more. Besides we'll have a better chance of winning without her around, so when it's time for our challenge to begin do the team a favor and get caught so won't get in the way. Or better yet why don't you leave, right now."

The emo bowed her head down in sadness, and without so much as a word Olivia walked out the door. Maddie glared at the queen bee like she was burning a hole in the center of her head, but deep down she wanted to smack Heather across her face. However she was more worried about Olivia at the moment."

Maddie made a dash towards the door, but was stopped by Heather calling out to her. "Hey, where are you think you're going? We're in the middle of discussing our strategy."

"None of your business!" she said, running out the door leaving behind an angry Heather.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Maddie(Upset)- Seriously, Heather's such a real pain!"**

* * *

After Maddie left the Hokage's office she wondered through Leaf Village searching for Olivia. Most people on a team would have no concern or worry for anyone other than themselves, but Maddie wasn't like that at all. She respected the members of her team especially Heather, even though she didn't think much of her."

The President's daughter came across the area of the Hyuga clans main house, and decide to take a look around to see if Olivia might be inside. After she stepped in there Olivia was lending down against a tree in the courtyard."

Maddie moved towards the emo. Olivia didn't hear her coming until she heard Maddie's voice. "Olivia?"

Olivia looks up at Maddie who was giving her a friendly smile."

"Huh, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked the blonde.

"Looking for you of course." Maddie answered.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you okay!"

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Screaming Gophers?"

"And so should you!"

"Not according Heather, I'm not even apart of the team like you and others."

"Do you even hear hear yourself?" Maddie asked. "How can you just stand there and let Heather talk down to you like that?"

"Because she's right!" Olivia said in a hurt voice. "I'm just a no good pathetic loser."

Maddie looked at Olivia and thought she how could put her down like it. When she first came to the island she had been uneasy, that was understandable, but that wasn't any reason for her to feel bad about herself."

"That's not true, you're no a loser." Maddie reassured.

"Yes I am!" Olivia said in an even sadder tone than before. "I mean look at me I'm worthless, I just no good. Maybe it's for the best if I don't participate, so I won't be a burden to you."

"Olivia, you're not a burden to me, and you never will be."

"But Heather said-

"Who cares what Heather says?" Maddie kneeled down to the brunettes level. "Heather's just one of those snobby girl who'll put down anyone they fill like, besides you shouldn't listen to anything she says. And more importantly, I for one am proud to have you on my team."

Hearing that brought a smile on the emo's face. Ever since she'd came here, Maddie had not only been outright nice to her, but she comforted and defended her as well. Olivia wasn't sure way Maddie was being so nice her when the two of them barely knew each other, but something deep inside her told her to trust Maddie."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, I mean I wouldn't have come out here if I didn't." Maddie spoke the truth.

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it, Livia!" Maddie giggled knowing it wasn't the emo name, but didn't mean she couldn't call her that. "Anyway it's we better best get back to the others."

"Alright!"

Maddie grabbed Olivia's hand which caught her by surprise then Maddie started to run. And while Maddie held the emo's hand she blushed brightly that her face turn red."

* * *

**(Campfire Pit)**

Back at the camp, Mr. Colin had received his order of the fake weapons that were in two spent cart the campers were going to be need for this challenge. He'd made absolutely sure that the tools they would be using weren't real so there wouldn't be any harm done to the campers."

"Excellent, everything looks okay, now we're about ready to begin!" he said.

The producer called for the interns to give the two teams their weapons. They each picked up a side of the carts and carried them to the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass."

"Hey, Chris, Chef, come here the challenge is about to begin." he called.

Chris and Chef came in the scene with Chris holding a mirror admiring his handsomeness. While Chef as usual had a grumpy expression on his face."

"Good, I was beginning to think you were stalling for away out of our bet." said Chris.

"Pardon?"

"You're backing out of our little wager, sir. Getting cold feet?"

"Watch it, McLean!" the producer warned Chris. "I'll have you know, I've never weaseled my way anything in my life."

"Well that's good know!" said Chris grinning menacingly. "So no hard feelings for when you lose."

Mr. Colin just glared that the host."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Chris(Smiling)- You're probably all you guess what me and old Colin bet. Well that's top secret."**

**Mr. Colin- I'm not at all worried about losing the bet. Knowing Chris whenever he makes a bet he always uses any kind of scheme to win, but this time he's not trying anything. Cause during the challenge he'll be at my side at all time, it's good to be a producer."**

**Chef(Rubbing his chin)- Who do I thinks gonna win the bet? I'm thinking Chris, but then again Colin's my superior. Aw hell I'll just watch the ****campers clash."**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

The interns came back the campsite only they didn't have the carts. "You're back, did you get the teams there correct items?" Mr. Colin asked.

One of the interns nodded his head."

"Fantastic, could one of you please get me the megaphone and the TDI plane ?"

Two of the interns ran off and in a second they returned hovering above them in a small jet. one of the interns came down from the jet using a ladder to climb down. Once he reached the ground he handed the megaphone to Mr. Colin."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Kind Colin." the intern smiled then scowled at Chris. "You never thanked me for anything, ever."

"What's your point dude?" the host said, looking at himself in the mirror. "You're an intern so you don't matter."

"You're a dickweed, McLean!" the intern said then walks away in a hmmph.

Mr. Colin climbed into the plane, and turns the megaphone on. He ordered the intern to fly around the island so the campers could hear his announcement. "Attention Bass and Gophers, I trust Chris has already explain to you all the rules of the game? But just a reminder, if any camper from either team is hit by there opponent's weapon is out of the game, and must return to camp. Which ever team bring the one of the others team leader back to there base wins, and of course the T.D.I.M.V.C reward to the winning team. The challenge will be begin when you hear me say go. Now then on your mark, get set, and GO."

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"You heard the man!" said Duncan gripping his Zanpukuto. "Time to carve up some ninja wannabes."

"Easy there, Zaraki." said Velma. "We need to stick to Double D's plan if we're going to win, in case you've forgotten."

"Whatever!"

"Very well, Kim, Bridgette, Daisy, Kuzco, and Stan. The five of you will guard the west gate." Tom ordered. "Eva, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, and Wyatt. Go to the north gate. Katie, Sadie, Luanne, and Malina. You'll be guarding the south gate. Steve, Jen, Ezekiel, Kyle, and Nani. Take the east gate. As for the rest of you, Jaina, Jude, and Geoff stay here with me. Now that you've all been given your duties get to your post."

"And and since when do I have to do what you say?" Kuzco asked.

"Since he was voted team leader." Malina reminded the emperor.

"Well, I didn't vote for'em, so it's a miss vote."

"Kuzco, it can only be a miss vote if the vote a tie."

"So, what's your pointed?"

"Ah, just go to the gate."

"Okay! Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kuzco muttered.

"You heard the girl, now get your butt in gear and let's go." Daisy grabbed Kuzco's shoulder, and dragged him out of the Squad 1 barracks.

"Hey, no touchie!" Kuzco told the hillbilly, trying to get her hand off.

"Ah, hush your mouth or I'l shut it for you." Daisy threaten.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Daisy- First chance I get, I'm getting rid that Ku-loser."**

**Kuzco(Upset with his arms crossed)- Tom thinks he's such good leader. Will there's only room on this team for one leader, and that's me."**

**Bridgette(Excited)- Oh yeah, this is so cool. First I'm chosen to be on the same team as Kim, and the two of get paired up on an assessment together. It's just like on Bleach, Sui-Feng and Yoruichi working together. (then a realization stroke her) But wait when ever Sui-feng around Yoruichi she as always blushes, could it be possible she has a girl crush on her?"**

**(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"Okay people, you all now what to do?" Heather asked the team.

"Yes, we've been over it five times already." said Nikki, rolling her eyes.

"We don't need to hear it again." Noah added.

"Well you're going to!"

June groaned as Heather was about to tell them their game plan."

"Cody, Daphne, Penny, Izzy, and Owen. The five of you will act as decoys, and get as many Killer Bass member out of the way as you possibility can from the west. Lashawna , Rosie, Kenny, Fred, and Nikki, you guys will sneak into the there hideout from the east. June, Ed, Eddy, Bobby, and Father, in case any of those Killer Bass regents get in, take care of them. Cartman, Monique, Olivia, Caitlin, and Trent, you five will attack from the north. Lilo, Hayley, Gwen, and Lindsay go for the south."

"Good, everybody knows what to do? Now get moving!"

'Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Jonesy yelled. "You gave everyone else something to do, but you didn't give me anything."

"Oh, get a grip, Jouto. Your job will be protecting Maddie."

Jonesy had a smug look on his face imagining himself alone with a hot girl. "Sweet, I'll take the job."

"Just make sure she doesn't get caught."

"Oh, you didn't have the worry about that happening cause I'm not letting this chick out of my sight." Jonesy winked at Maddie.

"I've got an even better idea, Jonesy why don't you switch places with Olivia, and let her guard Maddie." Rosie said, as she walked over to Olivia and gently drags her beside Maddie.

"No way! The only one who's guarding the blonde babe is me." said Jonesy in a stern tone.

"Well, consider yourself replaced."

"Replaced?"

"Yeah, replaced. So get yourself ready to invade the Soul Society."

"I don't think so, I'm staying right here."

"You've got two choices, Jonesy. One you can go willingly. Or two, I can feed you to the sharks, it's your choice." Rosie said as her changed blue.

Jonesy became frighten of Rosie, remembering last time when her eyes changed she turned Heather into a frog. Now he feared what she could do to him. "Okay, okay I'm going, I'm going." he said, moving away from the witch.

"Ah, Rosie!" Olivia said, a bit nervous.

"Yes?"

"Why would you want me protecting her? She's your sister after all."

"True, but I think you're more suited for the job than me."

Maddie put her hand on Olivia's shoulder, and said. "Thank you for being my bodyguard. I feel, I'm in good hands with you."

Olivia lightly blushed as she nodded her head.

"What are you, Noah, and Beth gonna do?" Trent asked Heather.

"Oh, don't worry. The three of us have a very important task that needs handling." she told him.'

"Okay!" he said, like it was no big deal.

Each of member walked off out the Hokage's office, and once they were outside the tower they split up different directions leaving behind only, Beth, Heather, and Noah."

"What are we suppose to do exactly?"Beth asked.

"Nothing!" Heather answered.

"Nothing?"

"That's right, nothing."

"But shouldn't be trying to help stop our team?"

"Beth, my dear sweet Beth." Heather said in caring voice. "We have nothing to worry about, everything will be alright, don't forget Daisy is apart of the alliance. She'll come through for us."

"Have you forgotten, Yamanaka Heather she's on the other team." Noah told her.

"Which is why I have this." Heather said, as she took out a walkie talkie.

"Where'd you get those?" Beth asked.

"Would you believe, Chris actually has somethings in his trailer that are useful." she said. "Anyway, I managed to get two of these, one for myself and Daily has the other one. Now time to page Daisy."

Heather turned on her walkie talkie and talks through it. "_Daisy, come in, do you read me_?"

"_I hear yea loud and clear." she replied._

_"Good, now Daisy tell me what the Bass are planning."_

Daisy explain to Heather on what the Bass had plan, about who was guarding the east, west, south, north gates. But what she found to be most interesting was Double D's well thought out plan to invade the village."

"_Excellent job Daisy, now there's something else I need you to do for me."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Make sure that Double geek's plan fails."_

_"If it help get's me into the finals, I'll do it."_

_"Great, over and out." _Heather switched of her walkie talkie. "Like I said it's all taken care of, and thanks to Daisy we've got challenge in the bag." Heather smiled like a devil.

* * *

**Is Daisy going to sabotage her teams chances of winning?"**

**Will Olivia be able to keep Maddie safe from the Bass?"**

**How long will Kuzco tolerate Tom being team leader?"**


End file.
